Of Secrets and Weddings
by catlovingmermaid
Summary: Jason and Trini are getting married and both Kim and Tommy are bringing someone special, the question is who?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Of Secrets and Weddings

Kimberly Hart collapsed onto the couch as soon as she walked through the front door of her boyfriend's apartment, a cell phone pressed against her ear. She couldn't quite understand why Trini thought the world was ending just because her fiancé changed his mind on who his best man was going to be.

"So why did Jason change his mind about Zack being his best man?"

" _Zack had a party at our house while we were going over flower arrangements. To be honest I think Jas was more upset over the fact he wasn't invited over anything else. So now Jason says that Tommy's going to be his best man, but you're my maid of honor. Are you okay with being partnered up with your ex for the wedding? If not I can ask someone else to be my maid of honor_."

Kim stifled a laugh, this was going to be great, "No that's fine. I hope you don't mind if I bring my boyfriend."

" _You have a boyfriend,"_ Trini gasped.

"Yeah," Kim smirked, this was fun, "we haven't told anyone yet, we wanted to wait and see if it would go anywhere before we told."

" _Protecting him from Jason,_ _Kim_?"

Kim smirked again, and laughed, "Don't worry; he can protect himself, besides Jason will like him, promise."

" _If you say so. I'll talk to you later_." Trini said.

"Yeah later," Kim agreed, before quickly hanging up and bursting out laughing.

 _Bring bring._ Tommy Oliver moaned certain that the world was determined to stop him from ever getting his doctorate. He needed to get this project done, he was almost finished and now the phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, Bro, how you doing?"_ Jason voice came through the phone.

"Wishing a monster would show up and destroy the science lab. That should give me enough time to finish my project." Tommy said.

Jason laughed, " _Forgot to start your project early?"_

"Maybe, but I'm almost done."

 _"So, I'm reconsidering inviting Zack to the wedding, he totally trashed my place while Trini and I were gone. I don't even know where he got the Mastodon that's currently taking up half of my living room, and the worst part is he didn't invite me!"_

"That's Zack for you," Tommy pointed out, "Remember when he decided to join the Fourth of July parade."

 _"Yeah, remember Zordon's face when Zack pointed out that he didn't gain anything from it and had to buy the candy for it himself."_

"He can jump through loop holes faster than he can scare off Angela."

 _Jason laughed, "You're right, I think Angela spent most of her high school experience hiding from Zack, or tricking him into helping with little kids at the youth center."_

"I remember when he was trying to give me advice on asking Kim out. It was kind of sad."

 _"Anyway, I was hoping that you could be my best man."_

"Ouch, I thought Zack was your best man."

" _Yeah, he was; then he didn't invite me to a party at my house!"_ Jason declared.

"I'm sensing that you're more upset that he didn't invite you than anything else."

" _Of course! We've been friends since first grade, the fact he held a party without me hurts_." Jason stated.

Tommy heard the front door open and shut as his girlfriend entered the apartment, talking on her cell phone. Grinning as he realized who she was talking to, he asked, "Wait isn't Kim supposed to be the maid of honor?"

 _"Yes, Trini is going to talk to her, see if it's okay with her. Is it okay with you?"_

Tommy paused to think, this would be so fun, too bad Zordon wouldn't be there to share in the joke. "Sure it is I'll even bring my girlfriend." He hung up and headed to the living room where his girlfriend was laughing on the couch. He already had a good idea what she was laughing at.

"So, how does Operation Love Bird go?" Zack asked, bouncing into Jason's living room like he owned the place, which you might think when you saw the giant stuff Mastodon standing in the corner.

"Horrible." Jason said, "Tommy has a girlfriend."

"And Kim has a boyfriend." His fiancée concluded, turning to face their friend, "Zack, you're the master prankster, what do we do now?"

"Force Tommy and Kim together as much as possible, and get their ' _friends'_ together as well." Zack responded as he headed out the door, he needed to do some recon if they wanted to get the power couple back together.

Trini turned to Jason, "What would Zordon think if he knew what was going on?"

Jason grinned, "Remember April Fool's Day."

Trini grinned, "Now that was funny, the look on Rita's face when she found out that Zordon had pranked her."

Tommy and Kim were at a coffee shop, sitting across from each other, "So," Tommy asked, "When did you figure out that it was a set up?"

"When Trini mentioned that it happened when they were going over flower arrangements. That would take, what two hours, and she claims that the party was over when they got home, either no-one showed up or there was no party. You?"

"The fact that Jason was so upset about the whole thing, he wanted to ban him from the wedding. Jace isn't like that, he really is easy-going." Tommy and Kim both burst out laughing.

Kim suddenly turned sober, her eyes glancing pass Tommy, "I told Trini that I would bring my boyfriend, I hope he agrees to go."

"Oh, he will come don't worry. Hey, my girlfriend is coming, this would be great!"

"Yeah, catch you later." Kim replied, heading to pay.

Both of them smiled as they saw Zack's confused face as they left the shop. They couldn't wait to see his reaction when he found out the truth.

 **A/N: yeah this story has been floating around in my head for awhile now so I thought I would write it down. Now who are they dating? I think it's obvious. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews.**

Of Secrets and Weddings Chapter Two

Kim's roommate Hayley entered the bedroom only to be greeted by a pair of jeans being thrown at her. The red head deftly caught it, "Kim, what are you doing? Besides making it look like a patrol of putty patrollers attacked?"

Kim pulled her head out of her dresser with a, "What are you talking about?" Hayley gestured around the room which was littered with clothes everywhere, most of them spilling out of two open suitcases. "Okay I see your point."

Her friend shook her head, picking up the clothes, "Do you need help finishing packing? Tommy should be here soon."

Kim burst out laughing, "I have plenty of time, Tommy's always late."

Just then the doorbell rang, and Kim went pale, "I can't believe it, Tommy's early for once in his life. I think I just went into shock."

Hayley burst out laughing as Kim started to throw clothes into the suitcases. "I'll go answer the door."

Tommy nodded to Hayley as she answered the door, "Hey Red, is Kim ready."

"No, she was certain you'd be late."

Tommy laughed as he headed into the bedroom, Kim was scrambling around putting clothes into her suitcases, "Hayley check the closet and see if you can't find my dress." Kim called.

Hayley opened the closet and called out, "Which one?"

Tommy had bent down and was helping Kim fold her clothes, Kim glanced over her shoulder, "The pink one!"

"Thank you, that only leaves, I don't know, your half of the closet! Jeez! I'm surprised people haven't figured out that you are the pink ranger because of your wardrobe."

Tommy burst out laughing so hard he started to gasp for air, "Can you imagine Bulk and Skull going through our wardrobes."

Kim laughed as well, "The best part is, they'll still be clueless."

Hayley threw her hands up in the air, when those two started down memory lane there was no getting them back until they were ready to come back. "Who are Bulk and Skull?"

"I told you about them, the two boys that wanted to discover the power ranger secret identities."

"The two that have a half a brain combined." Hayley asked with a snort of laughter.

"Yeah, oh, all I need is that dress, it's the pink one with white roses."

Tommy smiled as he left the free way behind, Kim had told Hayley about pranking Zack and although she didn't know the former black ranger, she volunteered to come along to help. It meant they were late getting on the road, but as Kim pointed out, with Tommy, no one would be that suspicious. He turned down the road past the youth center. Kim, who was sitting in between Hayley and Tommy, pointed it out as they drove by.

"That's the Youth Center; we spent so much time there it was no surprise when Jason and Trini decided to do their reception there."

Tommy laughed, "The wedding is in the park, by the lake."

Hearing this Kim suddenly sat up straight, "By the Lake, Tommy, they're having the wedding at our special spot. I should never have told Trini about that."

"Special Spot?" Hayley asked, obviously confused.

"We had a place we knew we could always find each other, a place we went when we were upset." Tommy explained.

"It's where we shared our first kiss." Kim added dreamily.

Tommy turned the corner and slammed on the breaks. "Kim, look, Billy is here!"

Kim looked were her boyfriend was pointing. Sure enough, a bright blue light was fading from Billy teleporting into his parents' garage. "Let's stop and say hi," she encouraged, "who knows if Zack hasn't recruit him for his Match making scheme maybe we can get his help pranking him."

Billy came out of the garage just in time to see an old white pickup truck pull into his drive way. He smiled when he saw who was in the driver's seat; it had been a long time since he last saw Tommy.

Tommy got out and embraced him, pounding him on the back, "Billy, I thought you said you couldn't make it!"

Kim and Hayley climbed out of the truck as well, "Hayley, allow me to introduce Billy, the original blue ranger and tech support of the power rangers. He's been living on Aquitar with Cestria. We weren't expecting him to make it to the wedding."

Billy pulled out of his embrace with Tommy when he heard Kim's voice. "Kim! He called out, running over to hug his little sister. He then noticed the redhead, who was a couple of steps behind Kim, "Who's your friend Kim?" He asked.

Tommy laughed, "This is Hayley; she knows our secret."

Billy nodded, before asking guardedly, "Which one, our big secret, or the fact that you and Kim are back together?"

Kim laughed, "Both, but how did you know we were back together, we haven't even told our parents."

"The fact that you were sitting next to him in the truck," Billy stated, "That and the fact that you're holding hands right now." Tommy and Kim jumped apart, keep this up and all of Angel Grove would know.

"We think that Zack, Jason and Trini might be trying to set us up." Kim explained the two phone calls and how Zack had been at the coffee shop.

"I came along to help throw suspicions else were." Hayley commented.

Billy looked thoughtful for a moment, "I know someone else who's showing up to the wedding unannounced, I helped open a time portal for her."

Kim let out a squeal of delight, before glancing down the street towards the Campbell's house. "Aisha's here, today just got better, see y'all later. I've got some catching up to do."

Tommy nodded, as Kim dashed down the street, "Well, we lost Kim for the rest of the day." He laughed, shaking his head, knowing all too well that those two would head straight for the Mall.

Kim rang the Campbell's doorbell, almost dancing in place with excitement; she couldn't wait to tell Aisha her good news.

Mrs. Campbell answered the door, she smiled when she saw Kim standing there, "I take it you're here to see Aisha." Kim nodded, and Mrs. Campbell let her in, "She's upstairs in her room."

Aisha was in her room putting away her clothes when she heard someone say, "Knock, knock."

Aisha whirled around, eyes round, "Kim, girlfriend, what are you doing here?" She demanded, dragging her friend into her room and shutting the door.

Kim plopped down on the bed, grinning wickedly, "I was on my way to Tommy's parents' house and we run into Billy, and he told us you were back."

"So you dropped everything and came on over." Aisha stated, sitting down next to her best friend.

"You got it sister." Kim replied, laughing, "So, are you here for the wedding?"

Aisha, "Nope, I'm coming back to modern times." She stood up so she could face Kim, "Don't get me wrong, I loved working with the animals, but the people were so old fashioned. They kept getting after me to marry and settle down."

"They kept throwing you at possible matches, hey?" Kim asked, giving her friend a knowing look, "I totally understand Jason and Trini are throwing me and Tommy together. Zack was supposed to be the best man, but last week they suddenly decided that Tommy would be the best man. I bet Zack was behind the change."

"To be fair, I always assumed that you and Tommy would be the first ones to get married."

"We broke up, soon after you went to Africa."

"I heard about that, but I never believed it." Aisha stated, "Sounded like a lie to me."

Kim nodded, her eyes glowing with mischief, "Yes, it was, but he forgave me, and now," Kim leaned forward, "I'm about to tell you something that we haven't even told our parents, Billy's figured it out, but he's the only one who knows. Tommy and I got back together a month ago. At first we were going to tell everyone at the wedding but then Jason and Trini tried to set us up. So instead we aren't telling them and are going to see who figures it out first. They think that we're bringing someone special."

Aisha laughed, "How did you guys get back together in the first place?"

"Remember what Zordon used to tell us?" Kim asked with an equal laugh.

"'Let the Power protect you?'" Aisha asked.

Kim shook her head, "The other one."

"'Once a Ranger, always a Ranger?'" Aisha guessed.

"Exactly, boy was I shocked when I learned that he meant that literally. As in suit and helmet."

"What happened?"

 _Kim was at the library studying with Hayley. "We better head back; I don't like walking in the dark." Hayley stated, gathering up her books._

 _The two girls were walking home in the twilight. As they pass a bar, several men lumbered out, obviously drunk, "Well what do we have here?" one of them asked, eyeing the two young women._

 _Kim instinctively dropped into a fighting position, "I much warn you, I grew up in Angel Grove, home of the Power Ranger."_

 _The men laugh, amused by her defiance. However that laugh quickly died on their lips when she threw two men down the alley way. She straightened up, "Just like dealing with Putties back home," she stated sweeping another man off his feet._

 _Kim knew she couldn't keep up; there were fifteen of them and only one of her. She was slowly being overwhelmed. Back in Angel Grove by now she would have morphed and sent those Putties back where they came from, or at least call for help. She paused for a brief moment to turn to Hayley, who was on the phone with the police. She glanced at her communicator, still on her wrist despite the years since she last wielded the power of the pink ranger. She quickly dodged a blow and pulled another one away from Hayley. If only her communicator worked, but the Command center had been totally destroyed. She kicked a man hard in the place a man should never get kicked._

 _Billy had been working on an alternate signal for the communicators in case something ever happened to the command center, but Kim didn't know if he had figured something out yet before moving to Aquitar. Several of the men had recovered from the shock of a girl that knew how to fight, which only meant that the fight was getting harder. Kim frowned, remembering so many fights like this one when she was a teen._

 _Kim suddenly stumbled, tripping over one of the ones she had already knocked unconscious. The others were on her in seconds, unfortunately for them, Kim's training kicked in at that moment. Her training of course was to call for help, morph, and do some heavy damage._

 _Kim raised her wrist to her mouth, "Tommy! Guys! I need help at the corner of fifth and Elm."_

 _She shouted, before closing her eyes feeling deep inside of her, the way Ninjar had taught her the first time she transformed into the pink Ninja Ranger. She heard her Crane call out to her. She called back, reaching out towards it until she felt the rush of power that she use to feel every time she used to morph. It was as comfortable and welcomed as snuggling up with your favorite blanket on a cold winter's night._

 _The men had gotten excited, the girl had finally given up, or at least they thought so until she actually opened her eyes. They stepped backwards, tripping over themselves, as they tried hard to get away from the girl with glowing pink eyes. Know you would think if the girl you were attacking suddenly turned into the Original Pink Ranger you would turn tail and flee. These men however were so drunk that they didn't have enough sense to get out of there._

 _Hayley put down her cell phone, "The police are on the way," she announced turning to her roommate. "You're a power ranger!" she yelled._

 _Kim nodded, still trying to get the drunken idiots to leave her alone. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the white ranger was there, helping to knock them carefully unconscious. As the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance, Kim knocked out the last one._

 _"Power down," she said, demorphing. She spun around to where Tommy was, "You can demorph; Hayley was with me when I morphed."_

 _Tommy nodded, demorphing, "Well now we know what Zordon meant by 'Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger'."_

 _Kim however was staring at his head, "You cut your hair!" she exclaimed._

 _"Do you like it?" he asked, running his fingers through his short locks._

 _Hayley cleared her throat, "Can someone please tell me what is going on."_

 _Kim stepped forward, "Hayley, may I introduce Thomas Oliver, the best and longest serving power ranger ever. Tommy this is my roommate, Hayley."_

Kim and Aisha were sitting on Aisha's bed, Kim smiled, "We went out to coffee the next day, and ended up getting back together." She finished.

"Whoa, I've heard crazy getting back together stories, but taking out a gang of drunken idiots has to be a first. Especially since he just joined you, by the time he arrived you had gotten the upper-hand."

"I was still glad for the help, especially explaining everything to Hayley. And convincing the police that we weren't power rangers, just two adults from Angel Grove that know Karate. You see, there was one that insisted I was a power ranger. He kept telling the police as he was being arrested that we were the power rangers. Luckily the police passed it off as him being drunk and he couldn't remember anything the next day."

Aisha nodded, "Sounded exciting, you can count me in." She stood up, "Come on, Mom told me of a really good sale going on at the mall."

Kim was out the door in a flash, "You had me at sale, let's call the others. Let them know you're in town."

 **A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long, but here it is. Next time the girls are going shopping for bridesmaid dresses.**


	3. Chapter 3

Of Secrets and Weddings Chapter three: Of Shopping and Talking

Mrs. Oliver was about to make herself some lunch when the front door opened and closed. "Mom, are you home?" her only child Tommy called out. She quickly dropped everything and ran into the living room to greet him.

Tommy smiled as his mom entered the room at full speed her long blonde hair flying behind her. She stopped and took him in, Tommy felt her eyes study his new hair cut for a minute and then study Hayley, who was with him.

"Oh," She exclaimed, gathering her up in a big hug, "You must be Tommy's new girlfriend Jason was telling me about. He called me asking if I knew anything about you. 'Though I'll have to admit that that was the first I heard of it."

"Mom!" Tommy gasped, although it was obvious that he was trying hard not to laugh. Hadn't Kim received a similar welcome?

Mrs. Oliver pulled her son into a hug, "Oh, I'm so glad you found somebody you can be happy with. Especially after that Hart girl broke your heart. If I ever see that girl again I'll give her a piece of my mind, dumping you by letter and not a word of warning before hand, the nerve of the girl."

This got Hayley's attention, which was a good thing, because it stopped her from breaking down laughing, "Hart, you don't mean Kimberly Hart, do you?"

Mrs. Oliver turned to face the red head, "Yes, do you know that backstabbing girl."

"Yes, she's my roommate, she never mentioned the fact that she use to date Tommy."

Mrs. Oliver perched her lips, the nerve of that girl, to pretend that nothing happened between her and her son and it was obvious that they had something special. "Your roommate better think twice before coming around here."

Tommy let out a snort before he caught himself; however, his mother heard him and raised one of her eyebrows. "Kim rode up with us, she's Trini's maid of honor."

Mrs. Oliver green eyes flashed in a way that made Hayley wonder if she was some long lost relative of Tommy, knowing that he was adopted. "She's here?"

Tommy didn't bat an eye at the anger in his mother's voice, "Yes, she's probably at Aisha's, if they haven't already left for the mall."

"Well don't expect her to get a warm welcome here." Mrs. Oliver snapped, heading back to the kitchen, "I'll have lunch ready in a few minutes. Get settled and head on down."

As soon as the two college students where upstairs they burst into laughter. "Is she always like that?" Hayley asked through gasps of air.

"Whenever I bring a girl home, Poor Kim, either I have to tell Mom the truth or Kim will have to find somewhere else to sleep."

Just then both Hayley's and Tommy's phones rang in perfect harmony.

 _The Mall._

If you were at Angel Grove Mall you would have needed earplugs, the squealing was so loud. Kim hadn't seen Trini since she had gotten engaged three months before. Trini hadn't seen Aisha since she left for Switzerland in high school. Aisha hadn't seen Kat since she went to Africa.

Of course some introductions were made, funny how Tanya and Trini had never met when they shared the same color, and no one but Kim knew Hayley. It only got awkward once, when the two pinks first met up. It was obvious that they didn't have the bond that the yellows had. Trini and Aisha had met after Aisha learned the power ranger secret and they had hung out with Kim a lot until Trini left. After that, they had kept in touch. Aisha had helped Tanya have the life she wanted and find her family.

Kim and Kat probably would have been sworn enemies if it wasn't for Kim's forgiving nature, but now it seems that all the conflict between them, that the two had been ignoring, will have to come to a head. As quickly as the conflict was there it was gone, and the two were smiling, asking each other ten questions per second.

"What just happened?" Hayley asked confused, had she just imagined the contention between the Australian and her roommate.

Aisha answered, "Kim and Kat have a complicated relationship; they are great friends, _now_. When they first met, Kat was trying to get Kim's boyfriend. It all came to a head with an accident that nearly killed Kim. She was in the hospital for a couple of days. Kim forgave Kat before she moved to Florida a couple of weeks later."

Trini added her two cents as well, "After Kim broke up with Tommy; Kat sent her a nasty letter. Kim returned the favor when Kat broke up with him." Trini looked Hayley straight in the eyes, "If you break up with him, you probably will get hate mail for the rest of your life. Kim and Kat are our friends so we didn't send it, but you aren't so there's no promise." She smiled sweetly, "You know how some people say that they know someone who can make you disappear off the face of the Earth. Around here, they probably are talking about us."

She wasn't sure but she was pretty certain that Trini had just threatened her.

 _Youth Center_

Tommy met up with Jason, Zack, Adam, Rocky, and Billy at the Youth Center. As they claimed their usual table Ernie went over to greet them. "Hey guys, it's been forever since I last saw all six of you sitting together at the table. What's the special occasion?"

Jason smiled, "I'm getting married next week. The guys are here to help me with the last minute things."

"Congratulations." Ernie said, shaking Jason's hand, "You guys want your usual."

"You remember our usuals?" Zack was quite impressed, seeing as he hadn't been to the Youth Center since before he left for Switzerland.

"Of course I do, you and the girls were my best customers."

"Then yes, please." Rocky said, "But can I have…"

"A large fry with it," Ernie finished, "Rocky I already had it written down before I took your order."

While they waited for their food, Jason went over decorations with them. "Mom insists that we have candles on the tables for the reception, and of course the big dinner."

Tommy's face went pale, "If you have candles, especially if they are lit, Zack's going to have to be your best man. I don't want a repeat of my junior year science fair experience."

Rocky and Adam burst out laughing, "I'm surprised that Rita and Lord Zedd didn't send a candle base monster after that." Adam remarked.

"They did," Tommy muttered, "Kim destroyed it before Zordon could contact you guys. That girl can be scary when she's mad. I had to stop her from killing a guy that tried to attack her and her roommate the other day, not fun. If it wasn't for my connection to the morphing grid I probably would be sporting broken limbs."

"I'll tell Mom we can't have candles because you're scared of them." Jason said, with just a hint of a tease, he understood why he was scared of them; Jason had a hard time with green candles for awhile.

"Tell her I have Keriophobia that sounds better than admitting that I'm scared of candles."

"But it means the exact same thing." Billy pointed out.

Trini, Tanya, Kat, Kim, Hayley and Aisha were at the mall with tons of dresses that they were trying on. Trini was telling them what they had planned so far, "and we are going to have a candle light dinner." She finished.

Kim shook her head, "Scratch that out, unless you want a fainting best man, you know that Tommy can't handle candles."

Hayley frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Tommy's afraid of candles; he had a bad experience with one when we were freshmen. He doesn't like to admit it though." Kim explained.

A certain girl in the group frowned, watching the others, if Hayley was the one dating Tommy, why was Kim the one talking about him. Yes, Tommy didn't let just anybody know about his fear of candles, but he certainly would tell his girlfriend. How else was she to know not to plan a candle light dinner for two? She knew that she made that mistake once.

 **A/N: someone, I bet you can guess who, is getting suspicious. What do you think about Tommy's candle thing, (I just can't get the idea out of my head). Next time they will all meet up and go back and tell the stories that I mentioned and a few others. Reviews make me so happy it is unbelievable.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for your comments, I love them.**

Chapter four:

Trini pulled into the park parking lot, shopping with the other girls had been fun, but it had been hard to find bride's maid dresses that they could agree on, what with Kim and Kat being Pink and Aisha and Tanya being yellow. It had taken three hours and at least ten different stores before they found a dress that had enough pink to satisfy Kim and Kat and enough yellow to satisfy Aisha and Tanya. Now they were headed to the park for a picnic with the boys.

As they all got out of the car Tanya noticed Kat following Hayley with her eyes, as though suspicious. Tanya frowned, as far as she knew Kat no longer had feelings for Tommy, but could she be wrong. "What's wrong?" She asked, causing Kat to jump. She obviously hadn't known that her teammate was watching her.

Kat nodded to where Hayley and Kim had their heads close together giggling about one thing or another, they were too far away to hear what they were saying. "Hayley being with Tommy, it just doesn't make sense, especially how chummy Kim and Hayley are."

"What are you talking about?" Tanya asked, completely confused, just because Hayley was dating Kim's ex-boyfriend didn't mean they couldn't be friends, especially considering the fact that they were roommates.

"The time with Divatox, after we saved Kim and Jason, Kim would hardly talk to me. It was just too awkward to talk with me while I was dating Tommy. Yet she and Hayley get along great."

"They were friends before Hayley started dating Tommy." Tanya pointed out.

"So were we and you saw how awkward it got between us. We had to get over the 'we dated the same guy' thing before we could catch up."

Tanya nodded, an idea surfacing in her mind, "Are you jealous?" She asked.

"No," Kat insisted, shaking her head to prove her point, "we both agreed to just be friends. I just find it weird that Kim's the one that keeps talking about Tommy. It I didn't know better I'd say Kim and Tommy got back together."

Trini, who had been trying to find the boys, couldn't help but overhear their conversation; after all they were talking about her best friend. "Unfortunately they both brought dates, but if Zack has his way they'll be back together by the end of the week."

Tanya smiled, "Have you found the boys?" she asked.

Trini snorted, "No, and Jason won't answer his stupid phone. We should have agreed on a more specific meeting place than just Angel Grove Park."

As if mentioning them out loud summoned them, Rocky and Adam appeared out of the trees. They glanced around then after seeing Aisha shouted, "Aisha, I can't believe it! You're here!" and gave her a tackle hug.

Adam was the first one to pull away, slipping his arm around Tanya's waist and pulling her in for a kiss. Both of them ignored the knowing looks as they compensated for the time they had been separated.

Trini glanced away from the kissing couple, from the looks of those two; another wedding was just around the corner. Her roaming eyes caught sight of Rocky and Aisha, both of them whispering together and giggling. Trini perked up, was this the real reason she had return to her own time period when her friends in the past started talking marriage. Did Aisha have a crush on Rocky, Trini mentally added to find out about Aisha's feelings for Rocky and vice-versa to her to-do-list.

"So," Kim stated giving the two couples a once over, "Where are the others?"

"Over in a clearing over that way," Rocky said pointing in the direction they had emerged from, "Jason and Tommy started arguing on the way here on who was the better fighter, Zack suggested that they have a sparring contest to figure it out. Zack already called winner."

Trini perked up, "I want Jason next!" she yelled as she headed into the trees.

Kat glanced at Kim, "Why don't we have a whack at it Kim. I would love to spar you when you are at full health and I am in full control of my body. Your fighting style fascinates me."

Kim nodded, "I want a go with Billy. I heard that the Aquatarians have their own form of martial arts. I can't wait to see what Billy has learned."

By now they had reached the clearing, Zack was awarding Tommy a point. Rocky called out, "It looks like we have a full championship going on; the girls want to spar as well."

Zack's eyes suddenly got a knowing gleam in them, the kind of gleam that made his former teammates want to seek shelter, and left those who hadn't served with him utterly confused by the others reaction. "Tommy and Kim should have a turn, their spars were legendary in high school, always drew a crowd."

Tommy stopped sparring with Jason to turn around and stare at Zack, he couldn't be less subtle if he had suggested that they started making out. Hayley however saved him from having to respond by saying, "So long as I don't have to explain that my roommate and her ex got into a fight and broke the dining room table to my landlord I'm fine with it."

"Hey!" Kim shouted, "When somebody sneaks up on you, you react. Besides you're the one who let him in."

"He had just saved us from a group of drunks; I wanted to thank him personally. I didn't know he was your ex until you attacked him."

Tommy, who had just lost the sparring match because he had gotten horribly distracted when Kim had arrived, spoke up, "Yeah, apparently following your ex home to make sure she got home ok is not a good idea."

Aisha smirked, "how did getting your butt kick end with you two having coffee together the next day?"

"I want to know the whole story on how you ended up at her apartment." Zack piped up, obviously unaware at what Aisha was saying.

"I want to know what happened to your hair." Kat stated, surely something quite unusual had to have happened for him to lose his long locks.

"I, myself, am moderately inquisitive on the anecdote on how you and Hayley initially made acquaintances."

A collective sound of confusion filled the air. Trini let out a sigh of frustration, they had all worked with Billy long enough that they should understand him, but then again, Billy didn't use big words as much as he used to and he had been living on an alien planet. She would just have to translate for him again, just like in high school.

"He wants to know how you and Hayley met." She said.

Jason frowned, "Let's see, Aisha wants to know about your fight at Kim's place, Kat wants to know about your hair and everyone else wants to know about you and Hayley. It seems that you have a lot of stories to tell."

Tommy smirked, "Not really, it's just one very long story, and it is all my roommate's fault."

"Smitty didn't tell you to follow me home, did he?" Kim asked a hint of a threat in her voice.

"No but I wouldn't have been able to save you from those drunk men if it hadn't been for him."

….

 _A month ago_

 _Tommy was mad, furious, and angry, at the moment he probably could have taken out Goldar and Rito all by himself. He couldn't believe that Smitty had done that. He wished that a monster would appear so that he could take out some of his frustration._

 _The whole catastrophe could have been avoided if he hadn't decided to take a nap on the living room couch, but he had been exhausted. He had stayed up late studying for a test that he had to get up early to take. He felt like the extra study time had been worth it, and he was use to running on little to no sleep from his stint as a power ranger._

 _However this also meant that he was very good at falling asleep very quickly when he no longer needed to stay conscious. So the first thing he had done when he had gotten home was collapse on the couch to take a well deserved nap._

 _What he didn't know was that Smitty was babysitting his two-year-old nephew, who he had just put down for a nap before returning to his homework. Neither of the two young men knew that little Johnny had pretended to fall asleep until his uncle had left the room and then had gotten down to explore the new place. He had found the scissors in the bottom drawer of Tommy's desk, and with them in his chubby little hand, went out to find something to do._

 _That was how ten minutes later Tommy woke up to find a two-year-old attacking his hair with a pair of scissors. "What in the world have you done!" he had growled, and although he couldn't be sure, he thought he felt his eyes flash green, a lasting side affect from Rita's spell. Johnny screw up his eyes and burst into tears, the only time he had seen flashing green eyes like that had been on the haunted house ride his uncle Smitty had taken him on the last Halloween. The little boy still had nightmares about it._

 _Tommy was at a lost, he was upset at the little boy but he hadn't meant to scare him. He couldn't help it when his eyes flashed, it only happens when he was very, very upset about something. "_ _ **SMITTY!**_ _" he shouted, in the hope that Smitty would know what to do._

 _Smitty came tearing into the room from the kitchen and took in the scene, Johnny screaming at the top of his lungs, scissors gripped in his hand and what remained of Tommy's hair on the floor around him. Johnny ran toward his uncle babbling about monster eyes. Smitty glanced at Tommy and nearly took a step backwards. Tommy's eyes were flickering between his normal chocolate brown to neon green._

 _Tommy saw Smitty take a step back through the red tint that was creeping into his vision. He had got to get his flashing under control. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, trying to calm down and bock out the fact that Kim had been the one to teach him this tactic to help him calm down at the same time. He felt the tingle in his neck disappear, and the twitching in his eyes stop. He took one last deep breath before opening his eyes again._

 _When he did he turned to Smitty and said in a small voice, "He cut my hair."_

 _"Don't worry I'll call my sister, she's a beautician, I'll see if she can't squeeze you in." With that Smitty disappeared into the bedroom; then came back ten minutes later. "She's book solid today but she's willing to see you after they close, six ok with you."_

 _Tommy may have calm down enough to stop his eyes from flashing, but he was still very upset and wanted to go work out, but there was nobody to spar with. Smitty knew martial arts, but Tommy needed a partner that he could work up a sweat with, and Smitty wasn't that good. The problem was Tommy would have to hold back, even if Smitty was a black belt, just like he had to hold back while sparing with his brother. It was one of the draw backs of being a power ranger; he was stronger and faster than a normal civilian. What he wouldn't give for a monster attack right now so he could blow off some steam._

 _After an hour in the chair with the mother of the monster that had destroyed his hair talking none stop as she salvaged what remained of his hair, he left with short spiky hair. He was just walking home, still silently fuming and wishing that Goldar would be stupid enough to show up._

 _That was until his Communicator went off, "Tommy! Guys! I need help at the corner of fifth and elm." Kim's voice crackled over the wristwatch. Tommy frowned; Kim was very independent; at least she had been when they had been in high school. She only let him help with a problem because he was her boyfriend. The only time she ever called for help was for a monster attack._

 _"Oh my gosh Kim's been attacked by monsters." He shouted, corner of fifth and elm that was only two blocks away. He did what came most natural for a former power ranger, especially one who had served as long as he had. He morphed and teleported out._

 _Tommy arrived in a flash of white, which seemed kind of weird, seeing as the last time he teleported he was red. A redheaded girl about his age stared at him in shock. Tommy decided to ignore her and focus on the fight. Kim, in her ranger suit, was trying to mow down about fifteen drunken dudes who didn't seem to care, or realize that going up against a power ranger was a bad idea. So far Kim had been holding back enough that she wasn't causing serious damage. He quickly helps her use just the right amount of force to neutralize the enemy._

 _By the time they had knocked the last one out, sirens could be heard in the distance. Kim looked around, making sure they had dealt with every last one of them. After being assured that that was the case she ordered herself to power down._

 _Tommy stared, why in the world did she power down in front of a complete stranger. What happened to rule number one keep your identities secret. Kim spun towards him, obviously aware of his thoughts, "You can demorph; Hayley was with me when I morphed."_

 _Tommy nodded, demorphing, he probably should say something witty, to cut the tension between them. "Well, now we know what Zordon meant by 'Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger.'"_

 _Kim, however, wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying she was more interested in his hair, or more what was left of his hair. "You cut your hair!"_

 _Tommy run his hand through his hair, suddenly subconscious about his drastic hair cut, would Kim like it. "Do you like it?"_

 _However before Kim could respond, the red head, Hayley, cleared her throat, "Can someone please tell me what is going on."_

 _Kim stepped forward, "Hayley may I introduce Thomas Oliver, the best and longest serving power ranger ever. Tommy, this is my roommate Hayley."_

 _"Let me get this straight," the officer asked again, "you two are just ordinary teens from Angel Grove, Home of the power rangers who just happen to know martial arts well enough to take out fifteen guys that are bigger than you."_

 _"Yes, it isn't uncommon for people to learn martial arts, especially at Angel grove, what with the power rangers and everything." Tommy said straight faced, glad that the lying part was for the most part over. He hated lying; it was his least favorite part of being a power ranger._

 _"I'm telling you Officer, them two are power rangers." One of the Drunks said as a police officer escorted him to the back of the van that they had brought with._

 _"Well," the other police officer said, "I guess that is everything then, goodnight."_

…

Tommy shrugged, "I followed them home, Kim threw me into the table and I got their phone numbers. That's all that happened."

Hayley hung back as her friends got bombarded with question on how it felt to morph after all this time. She tried to make out individual questions, but it was near impossible. With all the hubbub going on she was surprised when all it took was Jason's phone going off for everyone to fall silent.

"It's my mom," Jason announced, answering the phone, "Hi Mom, what's up?" he asked, slipping away so that the others could talk without risk of them being overheard by accident.

As soon as Jason left Tommy turned to Zack and asked, "So where exactly did you get the Mastodon that you put in Jason's living room?"

"There's this store at the Mall called Power Ranger Emporium, it has all kinds of stuff from the original to the current team."

"Cool, I wonder if they have a Crane, I want a Crane." Kim chirped.

Before Zack could respond and Kim could head back to the Mall, Jason appeared, shaking his head. "Mom seems to think we should have an open bar at the reception."

Trini frowned, looking up at her fiancée, "She knows we don't drink, doesn't she?"

Jason plopped down next to her, "I tried to explain it, but Mom's insisting upon it, and she claims that we don't have to participate."

Aisha shook her head, "But most of your guests are power rangers, and rangers can't drink. It won't make sense when the wedding party themselves can't have alcohol."

Hayley frowned, "I knew Kim didn't drink, but I thought that was because she was always the designated driver."

Kat glanced at Tanya, raising an eyebrow, she had known that Kim didn't drink; not that Tommy didn't drink. Surly if they were indeed dating the fact that Tommy didn't drink would have popped up already.

"I volunteer as the designated driver because I don't drink period." Kim explained.

Hayley frowned, "None of you drink?"

Billy nodded, "We refrain from the consumption of Alcoholic beverages due to the slight alteration of our DNA from our contact with the Power which causes a reaction to the Alcohol that can prove to be quite explosive."

Hayley blinked, "I only understood about a half of that." 

Kim blinked, "I understood him, but I guess I already knew what he was talking about."

Trini nodded, this was her specialty, "When we became power rangers, the powers altered our DNA, not only did it make it so we were stronger and faster but it made it so we don't get hurt as easily, and if we do get hurt we heal quickly."

"But if you guys don't get hurt easily, how come Tommy and Kim mention nearly dying multiple times." Hayley asked.

Kim was the one to answer, "Simple, even we have limits, we have less limits then you do, but we have limits, and as superheroes we have to push them."

"What does this have to do with alcohol?" Hayley asked.

Rocky laughed, "Alcohol is extremely flammable, and our powers are like sparks, it causes an explosion, only we can't get hurt by the explosion, because the power is there to protect us, so it leaves a nice hole surrounding us."

Aisha nodded, "Yeah, it scares the animals like crazy."

Everyone stared at Aisha who shrugged, "I didn't know it was alcoholic until the explosion, and then I had to explain that that kind of stuff happens when I drink the stuff."

Hayley shook her head, "You act like this is normal."

Tommy placed a hand on her shoulder, "That's because, for us this is normal. We superheroes have a different classification of normal."

"Like what?" Hayley asked.

"Like being able to trash someone else's house in less than two hours." Zack spoke up.

"Like accidentally starting a meet and greet because you complimented a little girl on her pink ranger t-shirt." Kim added.

"That was your fault, you were in uniform." Trini and Aisha chimed in together.

Jason frowned, "How often did you start a meet and greet Kim?"

"Four times." Kim mumbled.

"Like faking injuries to get out of a competition because of a monster attack." Adam muttered.

Rocky laughed, "They postponed it due to the fact that the judges were watching the fight, and Adam couldn't compete because he claimed he twisted his ankle."

"My favorite was when we threatened the Mayor." Tommy said with a grin.

"And he wonders why sometimes we wonder if he is good or not." Kim murmured to Trini.

"Let's not forget joining parades and pulling pranks." Tanya offered.

"Is there anything you do that's normal?"

"No."

…

 **A/N: There you go, next chapter will have more flashbacks. Reviews make me so happy, it's crazy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Special thanks To Nina for her suggestions.**

 **Disclaimer: If I own Power Rangers this would have really happened.**

 **Hints**

 **Never get in the way of rangers and their ice cream**

…

Chapter five:

Hayley watched as Zack and Jason started to spar. Several of the others had paired off too, leaving Hayley alone with Kat. Aisha was having a go with Rocky; Trini with Billy, Tanya went up with Adam, and Kim and Tommy stole the spotlight from all of them.

"So," Kat said, turning to Hayley, "you just came along to help them avoid Zack's match making attempts, didn't you?"

Hayley was startled, but she tried not to show it, instead she went to the ice cooler where the drinks were at. "Do you want anything?" She asked, rummaging through the cooler. If they hadn't already told her that they didn't drink, she would have figured it out by the contents of the cooler.

"You're trying to change the topic aren't you?"

"No." Hayley protested only to get interrupted by the sound of an ice cream truck. The effect was instant. All of the Power Rangers stopped sparring and Rocky shouted, "Last one there is a Putty," as he dashed towards the ice cream truck the others right behind him.

"By Putty he meant paying." Kat explained to Hayley as she got up.

"Are all Power Rangers like this or is this just a Mighty Morphin' thing?" Hayley asked.

"Tanya's Zeo, so I think it's a power ranger thing." Kat responded, "Or it could just be a Zordon's Chosen thing."

Hayley shook her head, what kind of world had she been dragged into, and when does the next train out of Crazy town leave. By this time the others had already gotten to the ice cream truck and were bombarding the poor unfortunate soul who made a living out of bringing ice cream to kids around the city with ice cream orders.

Hayley shook her head, she knew about Kim's and Tommy's obsession with certain colors, which was evident in the way they dressed. She didn't, however, know that it extended to ice cream flavors; that was until they ordered strawberry and mint chocolate chip ice cream cones.

"I thought you were over green," Rocky stated, puzzled at Tommy's choice of ice cream.

"I started wearing green again after I started college, my green period might have been a hard one, but I learned and grew a lot during that period."

"Yeah like feelings for a certain pink ranger."

Kat couldn't help herself, "but the green ranger was long gone before you met me."

Everyone burst out laughing as they sat down on the grass slurping on their ice creams. Rocky glanced around nervously, as though he expected to have Putties or Tengas or Cogs jump out at them.

"Rocky are you okay?" Aisha asked concern in her voice.

"I just couldn't help but remember Conehead," Rocky explained, "This is near the spot we fought him."

"We are in close proximity to the location where we came to blows with the Monster whereas you consumed it commencing from the interior." Billy stated.

Hayley felt like gagging, Kim had told her a little bit about monsters and all she heard was how gross they were. "He ate the monster."

"The monster ate me first." Rocky retorted, as though that made everything come into focus.

Tommy noticed that Hayley was slowly growing green, so he added, "It was an ice cream monster."

Tanya burst out laughing, "Lord Zedd really must have been very stupid if he thought an ice cream monster could stop Rocky."

 _Angel Grove 1994_

Rocky was running late, he was supposed to have met up with the others at the youth center ten minutes ago. He wondered if he could find a way to blame Tommy for him being late. He had an odd feeling that he wouldn't be able to get away with it as easy as Kim could though.

As he hurried through the park the twinkling sound of the ice cream truck met his ears. Rocky didn't even pause to consider his options; he simply turned toward the sound of the approaching ice cream truck. He was already running late what was the harm of a little detour.

Up on the moon Lord Zedd was watching Rocky and the line for the ice cream truck. "Look at that Pesky Ranger, enjoy a treat as if there is no threat at all."

"I like ice cream." Squatt spoke up.

"Yeah, unless you eat it too fast and it gives you a brain freeze." Baboo stated.

Zedd turned on the two imbeciles, a look crossing his face, "That's it!" he shouted, before turning Rocky's ice cream cone into a monster, "Behold the power of Conehead."

Rocky was about to take a lick of his triple fudge chocolate swirl ice cream when it started to glow red. Rocky quickly dropped the cone and yelled up at the sky, "I was planning to eat that!" Everyone around him turned around to look at him, confused as to why he would throw his ice cream onto the ground and yell at the sky. Unfortunately they soon found out as a monster made out of ice cream rose up from his fallen cone, an ice cream cone as a hat and a giant spoon as a weapon.

Rocky stared at the monster as parents quickly whisked their children away. He couldn't believe it, there were too many civilians nearby for him to morph or call for help. Conehead smiled, if a monster could smile, before swiping its spoon at Rocky causing him to freeze in place. The monster then breathed on him causing him to vanish into the monster's stomach.

…

At the Command Center the alarms were going off, causing Alpha 5 to run around trying to pinpoint the monster. "Ay Yi Yi, Zordon a monster is attacking the Park."

"Contact the Power Rangers."

A minute later Tommy, Aisha, Adam, Billy and Kim were standing in front of the viewing globe as Zordon filled them in on the newest monster.

"Behold the Conehead; this monster has a freeze ray, exploding sprinkles, spinning cherry attack which will leave you disoriented, also the cone on the top of his head can be very dangerous. Good luck rangers."

"Wait!" Aisha shouted, "Where's Rocky?"

"I am not sure; Alpha will locate him and have him meet you though."

"It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy shouted, "Tigerzord!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratop!"

"Mastodon!"

"Saber tooth tiger!"

The five friends soon appeared at the scene of the monster, and quickly started to attack it, only to be stopped by Goldar and a bunch of putties. "You're going down!" Tommy shouted.

…

To say Rocky was not pleased would have been an understatement. He was furious; he had just been eaten by _his_ ice cream cone. He swung his fist into the monster's side coating his hand in some sort of cold slime. He sniffed it, ice cream. The monster was made of ice cream, and he knew how to deal with ice cream. He grabbed a large handful into his hands and took a bite.

…

Tommy frowned as he dodged a blow from Goldar; Rocky hadn't arrived yet, and the monster was terrorizing innocent bystanders, or at least as innocent annoying news reporters can get. "Come on, even I've never been this late to a battle!" he snapped.

"Hum…" Billy and Kim said at once, wondering if they should list all of the battles that Tommy had been way late for, coming barely in time to summon his zord to save their lives.

However by this time the monster had stopped terrorizing the bystanders and was instead gripping its stomach as though it had eaten something that hadn't agreed with him. Goldar, the Putties, and the Power Rangers all stopped to stare as a hole began to form in the monster.

…

Rocky was almost through, which was a good thing because he had a massive brain freeze coming on. Once he was pretty certain he could break through the rest of the monster, he pulled out his morpher and shouted, "Tyrannosaurus!"

Kim watched as the monster suddenly exploded, freeing everybody from its grasp. She gasped when the missing Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger appeared were the monster once was, clutching his helmed head.

Kim let out a shout as she ran up to her friend, "Rocky are you okay?"

"No," Rocky groaned, "brain freeze."

By this time Aisha had arrived with the others trailing behind her, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Rocky has a brain freeze," Kim explained glancing up at her friends.

"What gave him a brain freeze?" Tommy asked, confused, had he been eating ice cream instead of helping them fight the monster.

Adam, however, was glancing from his best friend to the scorch mark were the monster use to be, he had an idea on what had happened.

"Don't you think it odd that Lord Zedd didn't cause it to grow?" Tommy asked.

"Not really," Billy stated, "it exploded on its own; none of us touched it. It was by far the weakest monster Lord Zedd has ever sent us. It didn't even fight us."

"I think we better have Zordon check on Rocky, I don't even want to think about the side effects of eating that monster are." Adam suggested, shivering at the end of thinking about eating a monster.

"He ate the monster!" the other teens gasped out in unison, both girls going pale under their helmets.

"What makes you say that?" Billy asked.

"Simple, he showed up with a brain freeze after the monster defeated itself. Didn't you notice that the monster was acting like it ate something that didn't agree with it?" Adam pointed out.

"That was Rocky!" the others, minus Aisha gasped, while Aisha asked, "Why am I not surprised?"

…

As the teens appeared at the command center, Rocky still nursing his head, Alpha run forward, "Ay Yi Yi, Rocky where were you?"

It was at that moment that the other rangers suddenly realized how funny the situation was and burst out laughing.

"I have to admit, Rocky; that was the most unusual solution to your predicament." Zordon said, trying to hide his amusement.

"The monster ate me first." Rocky responded.

"Note to self never get in the way of Rocky and his ice cream." Aisha said with a laugh.

The rangers and Hayley were all on the ground laughing, wrappers and stuff littered all around them from their picnic.

"So, Rocky really defeated a monster using his stomach?" Tanya asked.

"Yep." The others chimed in together.

Jason glanced at his watch, "Guys, I hate to break it to you, but I have to go, it's getting late and I promised Dad I'll help him with something tonight.

"I need to go too," Kim said, "I left my stuff in Tommy's truck."

"Yeah, you might want to stay at Aisha's place or something," Tommy replied, "Mom has this thing against you."

"Great I was going to suggest a girl night at my place anyways." Aisha stated.

 **A/N: Next up girls' night. Please review that makes me happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Of Secrets and Weddings: chapter 6

 **Hint: Never get on the pink ranger's bad side.**

 **Never upset Kimberly in front of a red ranger**

…

The girls all sat around Aisha's living room, candy, popcorn and other junk food scattered around them as a popular chick flick played in the background, though none of them were paying much attention to it.

"Let's play Never have I ever," Hayley suggested.

"Isn't that a Drinking Game?" Kim asked.

"It doesn't have to be, we can use points," Trini said looking around the room, her eyes fell on a bag of chocolates, "I know what we can do."

Trini opened up the jumbo size bag of chocolates and counted out ten pieces each. "We each get ten pieces of candy each. Every time someone says something you've done you give them a piece of candy, whoever ends up with all the candy at the end wins."

Hayley nodded, accepting her candy, "Who's going first?" she asked.

"Since you're new to the group, why don't you start?" Aisha suggested.

"Never have I ever been a superhero." Hayley announced, grinning silly, she knew that she was the only one in the group who wasn't a retired super hero.

The others moaned giving each other a knowing look; Hayley was going to crush them.

Kim however smiled; she knew how to tilt the balance, "Never have I ever…" she grinned, "won a drinking contest."

Hayley groaned, "That's not fair, you know I'm the only one here that drinks."

"And you're the only one not a power ranger." Kim quipped, accepting the candy, "Now you have to tell us the story because you are the only one who's done it."

Hayley groaned she couldn't believe what Kim had done, totally set her up.

…

 _Flashback, three months ago_

"Do you want something to drink?" Hayley asked her roommate, who despite loving a good party, wasn't having a good time.

"Maybe a coke." Kim replied.

"You turned twenty-one last month and still aren't drinking, what gives."

Kim gave her friend a knowing look, "And if I drink who is going to make sure that you get home safely."

Hayley nodded, Kim was making sense, she looked around, no wonder Kim wasn't having any fun; the dance floor was pretty much empty. "Where is everyone?"

"They all went into the other room, two guys got into an argument on who could drink the most, it probably going to get ugly." Kim stated nodding to a door were laughter could be heard.

The two roommates went into the room were two nitwits were chugging beer. Hayley quickly picked up a beer and challenged, "I bet I can out drink both of you."

…

 _Aisha's house, present_

"I found out I won the competition when Kim brought me something for the hangover the next day." Hayley finished.

Trini laughed, "My turn, never have I ever… been evil."

Kat and Kim looked at each other, "It must be a Pink thing," they said in unison, as they tossed their candy at Trini.

Aisha smirked, "I'm next, never have I ever been arrested." She gave Kim a pointed look at that.

"I was not arrested; Zordon teleported me out before the police arrived."

"Jason had to talk them down." Trini pointed out.

"Shut up!" Kim snapped, "Technically that didn't happen to me, it happened to the Pink Ranger."

"It still counts." Aisha stated, "You were the pink ranger."

"Fine." Kim finally said.

…

 _Angel grove 1993 sometime after the green candle_

Kim and her friends had just finished saving Angel Grove from one of Rita's monsters, again. Kim looked around making sure that there wasn't any stray putty or Goldar looking for a fight around. There was nothing but a news reporter sticking her microphone in her face, or as close as she can get to it with her helmet on.

"Tell me, Pink Ranger, what can you tell me about the rumors that Green Ranger has quit the team?

Kim rolled her eyes, glancing over at the others, who were dealing with a group of putties that were harassing a group of elementary students. She was on her own. "What kind of questions?"

"Is it true that he quit the team because you kept him out of some of the fighting?"

Kim bristled, "NO! We did not keep him from battle. However Green does have other responsibilities, what with living a double life; that sometimes gets in his way."

"So you fired him for being late?"

"NO! We try hard to not be late, but life happens. We have all arrived at the battle scene late at least once."

"So if you didn't fire him for being late, did you fire him for double crossing you? I seem to remember his Zord, is that what you call them, terrorizing the city right before he quit."

Kim's patience was running low, it had been a long day, a hard battle, and this lady was keeping her from a date with Tommy. "Look, Green had to retire due to health issues, that attack wasn't the DragonZord, but a monster masquerading as it. Even if he had turned evil, we would have known that he was under a spell."

"So he was let go because he was too weak to fight?" the news reporter asked.

That was when Kim snapped, grabbing the poor woman by the front of her shirt, "Look lady," she growled, "we didn't fire Green, he wasn't lazy, weak, or evil. In fact he was the hardest working, strongest, kindest ranger I have ever worked for. How many people do you know would go into battle alone, knowing that the only way you could survive the battle is if your teammates finish fighting another battle and get to you to help before it's too late."

"So he died because you sent him into battle alone?"

Kim was now so angry that Rita would have been proud of her as she threw the lady onto the ground, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU HE RETIRED DUE TO HEALTH REASONS!" she bellowed, alerting Jason and the others of her rapidly diminishing self-control.

"Perhaps he quit because you put his life in danger?" This news reporter obviously didn't realize that she was pushing the buttons on someone who could be quite dangerous if the wrong buttons were pushed.

With that the last of Kim's self-control dissolved, how often had she played Tommy's last battle into her head, knowing perfectly what would have happened if Jason hadn't shown up when he did. She lunged at the reporter with a snarl.

Jason quickly sprung forward, pulling Kim off the reporter and growled into his headset, "Zordon get Pink back to Base and check her for spells." With that the pink ranger was gone in a beam of light.

Just then the police showed up, "What's going on? Someone called about the pink ranger attacking someone."

Jason moaned, the cameraman had called the police. "Sir, I'm so sorry about that, we're afraid she might be under the influence of an evil spell, we are waiting for the lab results to know for certain. For the moment she has been removed from active duty."

The news reporter, who was being helped up by Trini asked, "Is that what happened to Green Ranger as well?"

Jason and the others turned to face her, what happened to Tommy was still a tender subject to all of them especially Jason and Kimberly.

"Did you make an assortment of inquiries about the Green ranger to the Pink ranger?" Billy asked.

Trini didn't even bother to ask if she understood she simply reiterate what he had said, "Did you ask Pink a lot of questions about Green?"

The reporter snorted, "Of course, and she attacked me."

Jason would have run his hand through his hair in frustration if it wasn't for his helmet being in place. "Like Pink stated Green retired due to health reasons, nothing else."

"So he wasn't fired for being Lazy, weak and evil?"

Zack stepped forward, "No wonder Pink snapped, you just insulted one of the kindness, strongest, most hard working person we know."

"Not to mention her boyfriend," Jason added.

"So what's going on?" the police officer demanded.

"This reporter aggravated our pink ranger." Jason explained, "By asking her some insensitive questions about the green ranger, who was injured in his last battle. Pink still feels like we could have done something more to prevent it. Having this reporter point her finger at her for him leaving the team was too much for her."

The police officer nodded, remembering last year when they had lost a man on the force. His partner had felt the same way. "Have you considered having her seek professional help?"

"I'll have our mentor look into that." Jason replied.

"See that she gets help, and we'll forget this whole thing ever happened."

…

 _Aisha's house._

"See I wasn't arrested," Kim declared, snatching her candy back, "I just was having a really long day and that reporter was really annoying."

Trini nodded, "It didn't help that they got the whole thing on camera."

"I remember that." Aisha stated, "The news reporter tried to spin it as though she was unstable and should be locked up."

"I actually went to a therapist a couple of times, but I Kept having to miss due to missions and stuff. Luckily I was going as the pink ranger so I didn't have to come up with excuses."

Aisha laughed, "I believe its Kat's turn."

"Never have I ever… gotten drunk."

Aisha frowned, "I've never been drunk, I exploded before that happened."

…

 _Africa._

Aisha was carefully checking on one of the villagers' dog, who was limping for some reason, when the chief of the tribe approached a water skin in his hand. "You've been working so hard I thought you could use a drink."

"Thank you." Aisha replied, accepting the water skin and taking a sip, whatever it was, it was not water and burned on the way down, "What is this?"

"It's a drink we make it to give us strength and courage, do you like it?"

"It's very nice," Aisha stated, taking another sip.

It was after she finished the drink did she felt it begin to burn inside her, "Was that drink alcoholic?" she asked in hind sight, hadn't she heard the story of Zack and the spiked punch.

"Yes it is, why?" the chief asked, however before Aisha could respond, there was a loud _kaboom_ and Aisha was covered in smoke as the animals reared back in fright in their cages.

"That's why," she explained, as the smoke faded from around her, showing that she was standing on a patch of smoldering grass. "Every time I have a drink like that something is going to explode."

…

 _Aisha's house_

Tanya smiled; it was her turn, "Never have I ever had my brother be accused of being a superhero."

Kim moaned, "I blame your fiancé," she accused, pointing her finger at Trini, "he was in uniform and I wasn't. 'Though I never found out why he was in uniform in the first place."

"Don't look at me," Trini said, throwing her hands up in the air, "I was at my uncle's house watching Sylvia."

…

 _Angel Grove 1994, After Green No More but before White Light_

Kim was walking home alone, the others were at the Youth center, but she didn't feel like meeting up with them. If her mom hadn't asked her to get a few items that she needed from town, she would have spent the day at home. She was missing Tommy terribly, and wished he would come home.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Little Miss Sunshine herself, where do you think you're going?" a voice demanded.

Kim groaned; she really wasn't in the mood to deal with Bulk and Skull. She looked up; ready to tell the two nuisances to get lost, only to freeze it wasn't Bulk and Skull. It was James and Kyle, two guys who were worst then Bulk and Skull. High School drop-outs they already had a criminal record, and were a hundred times worst then Bulk and Skull could ever dream to be.

Kim quickly tried to dodge between them, but it was no use, they had her. "Let me go."

"Now why would we do that?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah," James agreed, "we're just starting to have fun."

"I believe she's asked you thugs to leave her alone." A new voice called out, with an underlining threat.

"Jay…"Kim started to call out, until she noticed what he was wearing, "Red Ranger!"

The two thugs let go of the younger girl, whirling around to see the red ranger standing there. "Care to explain why you're harassing my sister." Kim quickly shook her head, giving him a knowing look, "I mean this wonderful, beautiful, Young Lady who I am not related to at all."

Kim slapped herself on the forehead, "Jason stop, you're causing too much damage as it is." She whispered to him as they watch the two thugs run off.

…

Trini was watching a Disney movie on TV with her cousin Sylvia, when a news podcast interrupted it.

"Oh come on," Sylvia moaned, "it was just getting good."

"The true identity of the Red ranger has been revealed. The hard working super hero revealed that Kimberly Hart is his sister, making him none other than Kenneth Hart himself, who joined the air force right before the power rangers arrived. Which leads us to question, "Are the power rangers a secret government project and how many of the others are in the military?"

…

 _Aisha's house_

Trini laughed, "It took them two weeks tailing Kenny to realize that he couldn't possibly be the red ranger, and Jason was able to convince them that he just said that about him being Kim's brother to confuse them about his identity."

Tanya frowned, "I heard Jason call you his sister many times. What's up with that, you aren't related?"

Kim smiled, "My brother, Kenny, was four years older than me. He graduated before I started high school. Right before he left to join the air force, he talked to Jason. He asked him to watch out for me, help me if I'm in trouble, listen to me, and be my surrogate big brother. Jason passed on that request to Rocky and Rocky, ever being a joker, passed it on to Coach Schmidt. That's how I found out about it, was Coach Schmidt told me. He thought it sweet that my older brother wanted to make sure I had someone to go to even when he was away."

…

 **A/N: there you go, please review, next time we'll see what the boys were doing during this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Hints: Zack's wild party and addressing the Mastodon in the room.**

…

Chapter 7

Jason and the others entered Jason's apartment, "Sorry for the mess, not only are we trying to move Trini in, but somebody," at this he shot Zack a death glare, "decided to host a party at my house."

Zack smirked, "I would have done it at my place, but your place is so much bigger."

Tommy rolled his eyes, he knew for a fact that the party was just a cover up for the sudden change in best man. As he entered the living room he froze, in one of the corners stood a large stuffed mastodon. "I actually thought that you were making this up." he exclaimed.

"Nope, it was an amazing party." Rocky announced, with his childish grin.

Jason frowned, pointing an accusing finger at Zack, "You invited Rocky and not me."

"We would have invited you, but you were with Trini during it."

"Yeah," Tommy smirked; he might as well point out the flaws of their cover story, "Because the party was totally over with when they were done with going over the flower arrangements. That doesn't sound like one of Zack Taylor signature parties."

Billy smirked, "Did you blow up the party again?"

"You blow up a party once, and suddenly nobody trusts you." Zack grumbled, as he plopped down on the couch.

"What do you mean, again?" Rocky asked.

"I never heard this story before." Adam agreed.

Everyone else sat down, giving Zack an expectant look.

… _Angel Grove 1993, soon after Day of the Dumpster…_

Zack smiled, as he entered the party that he had snuck out to attend. His parents had grounded him the day before for coming home past curfew, and not giving them a reason for coming home so late. It wasn't like he could tell his parents that he was out late stopping a monster from destroying the city. So he had snuck out to attend the party that his crush Angela had invited him to.

Angela met him at the front door, "There you are; I was starting to worry that you'd stood me up."

Zack smiled, "Nah, I would never do that," then he pulled a bouquet of flowers from up his sleeve, "A beautiful bouquet for a beautiful lady."

"Zack, get a life." She said rolling her eyes as she went into the kitchen to find a vase, she thought he was cute but knew that he could sometimes be kind of annoying.

The party was a hit; a lot of the kids from school were there, having a good time. Zack pretty much dominated the dance floor for the first couple of hours. Then he stepped into the kitchen to get a drink.

Angela saw him enter the kitchen and followed him, hoping to catch him alone for a second, "Hey, Zack, I was wondering, were do you and your friends run off to after school?"

Zack looked up at Angela, "We usually hang out at the youth center." He said, taking a sip of punch.

"I know that, it's just, the other day, you guys run off before Ernie could get your orders. Where did you go?"

Zack slowly finished his cup of punch and then carefully filled it again to buy himself time, "We… had to go help… do something."

"Uh ha, what kind of something?" Angela challenged, sitting down across from Zack.

Zack slowly sipped his punch, he wasn't really that thirsty, but it bought him some time to think about his answer. He hadn't expected to be drilled here at the party. "What's up with the twenty questions, can't a guy have his secrets."

Angela leaned forward, "It depends how much you are willing to tell me. Come on just tell me."

Zack frowned, what could he say that she wouldn't eventually find out was a lie, "I had to help Jason with something."

Angela smirked, "What kind of something?" she insisted.

Zack slowly filled his cup once more, finding it hard to come up with a lie that Jason would back up, "Something for his dad."

"Do I need to ask Mr. Scott about it then? Seeing as you do not want to tell me about it?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise; he doesn't know it was us."

"I see, and what was this supposed surprise?"

Zack was about to find an excuse to leave, his head was starting to feel funny, but before he could say anything his communicator went off. "Sorry Angela, that's my reminder to leave the party so that I can get home in time for curfew."

Before Angela could say anything else, he hurried out the door. He was by the hedge when a large kaboom could be heard and the hedge that lined the driveway burst into flames. Zack quickly teleported out of there.

"I was walking past some hedges at Angela's place and they suddenly just burst into flames," Zack exclaimed as a way of greeting when he appeared at the Command Center.

"That is what happens when alcohol and your power mixes. I would have warned you about it earlier, but you are all under the legal drinking age." Zordon said.

"Well," Zack replied, "a lot of teens ignore that law."

"I hope you understand Zachary; that as a power ranger you are expected to set a good example for all those who look at you for protection. I understand that you did not intentionally drink. You were unaware that the punch had been spiked, however you purposely disobeyed your parents by going to that party in the first place."

"Geez, Zordon, I didn't think it would matter that much, it's not like I was in uniform or anything."

"It doesn't matter if you are in uniform or not. You know that you are a power ranger and you know that children look up to you as both a human being and as a power ranger. You would do wise to remember that you are in a position that will make children want to imitate you. I hope that you and the others would set good examples for others to follow."

"You're right," Zack said, at the moment completely repented, "But what about the other day. I got grounded for missing curfew because I was fighting a monster. I couldn't come up with a good excuse why I was late."

If Zordon could he would have nodded, "I have been thinking about this problem also." He admitted, "Kimberly and Trini has come up with a wonderful cover up that I feel that the rest of you should use as well."

Zack frowned, Kim and Trini had had a sleepover the other night at Kim's house, and everyone knows that Kim's mom was rather relaxed when it came to curfews, "What is it?"

"They told Kimberly's mother that they had met an older gentleman who lives up in the mountains, who has a hard time getting around, and that you and your friends are helping him."

Zack was impressed, everything they said was true, but it didn't connect them to the power rangers. "Well, I better go." Zack turned to go, and then paused, "Zordon, I truly am sorry about what happened tonight, it won't happen again."

"I know black ranger, good night."

… Jason's House…

"That's pretty much it, unless you want me to go into detail on how I covered up the fire, and told Angela about the punch. Oh, and my mom found out so I got grounded for two weeks. Luckily she bought the helping an elderly man after school line. I was careful; I only used it when there was a putty attack or a monster. Honestly I'm surprised Mom didn't figure it out."

Everyone nodded somberly, they all had used the excuse a lot, Billy had even rigged the command center up so that their parents could call and talk to Zordon, who would often give them an excuse, patch them through on the communicators, or tell them that they already left for the Youth Center.

Tommy glanced at the Mastodon, which was glaring down at him, "I see you weren't kidding about the Mastodon in the living room, how did you pull that off?"

…One and a half weeks ago…

Zack quickly opened the front door of his best friend's new apartment, Rocky and Adam right behind him.

"Are you sure that Jason won't flip out?" Rocky asked.

"Look, Rocky, we need an alibi. Tommy will get suspicious if suddenly he's best man without a reason for me not to be best man. Trash Jason's place, and claim that it was a party."

"Shouldn't you ask Jason before using his place?" Adam asked.

"Nah, Man, Kim's smart, she'll see right through Jason if he pretends to be angry."

"So you're purposely getting Jason mad at you." Adam pointed out, "The Original Red, I don't think this is a safe plan."

"Relax, we'll be fine," Rocky insisted, then paused a moment as if a thought had just occurred to him, "Unless we end up hurting Kim, then we better go into hiding in a foreign country."

The three friends laughed, knowing quite well that if they did ended up hurting Kim there was no where that they could hide from Jason.

"Let's hurry up," Zack called out, holding out bags of trash from his last party the weekend before.

"How would he know that it was you and not Rocky?" Adam asked, "I mean he's done this kind of stuff before."

Rocky snorted, "You're the one who started it."

"You're the one who invited everyone over."

Zack carefully dumped out one of the garbage bags, "I have a plan to make Jason sure that it was me, or Adam, but I'm sure he'll think of me first. Help me spread these around and move the furniture, make it look like we had a wild party."

"Should we tip some of the furniture over?" Adam suggested.

"And rumple the beds." Rocky suggested with a grin.

Adam shot him a dirty look, "You got me grounded for a month for that one."

"I told you I was sorry," Rocky announced, "and I was grounded for two months."

"Okay, do I even want to know?" Zack asked, heading back to the door. "Adam, Rocky help me with my Mastodon."

"What." Adam said, "Are you talking about our Zord?"

"You guys been to Power Ranger Emporium?" Zack asked, "I got a Mastodon from there."

"I went once," Rocky admitted, "the sales clerk kept giving me weird looks because I was obsessing over a stuffed Balbir."

"Balbir? You mean your Ape?"

"Yeah, he started to talk to it like it was Balbir; I had to pull him out of the store." Adam explained, rolling his eyes. "Last time I asked Rocky for help finding a gift for Tanya."

"Well my Mastodon never talked to me, so I had no problem buying it." Zack replied, helping them unload the giant stuff animal from the back of Zack's car and carefully maneuvered it up the stairs into Jason's living room.

…Jason's house present day…

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Zack insisted.

…

 **A/N: Next time on Of Secrets and Weddings, the gang decides to head up to the command center.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: In the last chapter Zack doesn't tell the others about his "Party." He just has a flashback of it. SkyTalon was confused about that, so I thought I would straighten it out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this; all I own is the plot and the twisted ankle that inspired this chapter.**

 **Hints: Kim's twisted ankle. Trapped in the command center.**

…

Chapter eight

Kim stretched her arms over her head as she slowly woke up. She looked around the room, locating her friends that were still asleep, spread out on the floor of the basement. Outside she could tell that it was slightly overcast. "Oh, I hope it doesn't rain," she muttered to herself, they had planned to hike up to the remains of the Command Center, but if it rained they would probably end up at the Youth Center sparring all day.

As she stepped around her friends her foot met with something warm and fuzzy, claws immediately shank into her foot. She quickly looked down were she had stepped on a white pile of fur. "Oh, P.C., I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." She whispered, as the cat got up and jumped up onto a shelf above her, letting out an annoyed hissed.

Near her Kat stirred, disturbed by the sudden noise, even though the noise wasn't that loud. Kim flinched slightly as the other pink sat up; rubbing the sleep from her eyes, while asking, "What was that?"

"I accidentally stepped on P.C. I'm sorry I woke you." Kim explained.

Kat shook her head, "We're Rangers; we're light sleepers."

As if to prove her point Tanya and Trini asked to know what had happened and Aisha got up to try to calm her cat down. "I'm surprised Hayley hasn't waked up yet." Trini commented, glancing at the sleeping form.

"Hayley isn't a Power Ranger; a strange noise in the middle of the night doesn't mean there's a monster trying to kidnap her, like it does us."

"Why did it have to be me?" Kim demanded, "I'm sure that nine tenth of the time I was the one who got kidnapped."

"And the other tenth was Tommy." Trini said with a laugh.

"What is with the two of you and monsters?" Kat asked giggling. She then squealed as Kim wacked her with a pillow.

Hayley woke up to the sounds of shouting and thumps as the others jumped around her as they threw pillows at each other. How had she managed to sleep through all this ruckus?

Just then there was a loud thud and Kim was next to her, dodging a pillow, "About time you woke up, you missed the first twenty minutes of an awesome pillow fight."

"I slept through twenty minutes of this." Hayley demanded, staring at the chaos surrounding her.

…

"You don't think it will rain, do you?" Jason asked, glancing up at the cloudy sky.

"I checked the weather before I came," Trini explained, "It shouldn't start raining until late afternoon. We should have plenty of time to get there and back."

"And we are suitably prepared for this endeavor." Billy added, nodding to the packs full of supplies.

Despite it being overcast they had decided to hike up to the ruins of the command center anyways, figuring that they could always turn back if it starts to rain. Hayley watched as the rangers meet together, one would point one way, and another would point in another direction. Finally they seemed to agree on a direction, southeast.

To say Hayley was a little unnerved to see her guides arguing over directions would be down playing it. She was out right nervous, she could just see it now. They'll end up lost and out in the rain for certain.

"Hey, Hayles, you okay?" Tommy asked, glancing back to where she stood still by where they parked the cars.

"You guys do know where we are going right?" she asked.

"Yes," Tommy replied, "Sort of, I've only hiked to the command center a couple of times, and never from this direction."

"Then why don't we start where you started the other times?" Hayley wanted to know, why risk getting lost if you know a different way you could go.

Kim was the one to answer, "Because we were in the middle of the desert without a road for miles around. Teleportation was down, and we were miles from town, I doubt we could find that path again."

"So do you know where it is?"

"Informative," Billy declared, "I flew over these mountains in the Radbug many times. We're heading in the right direction."

…

Aisha carefully placed one foot in front of another on the steep embankment, "Be careful this is around the place Kim twisted her ankle last time."

"Oh, hey, I remember that, it was right after we got our ninjetti powers, and we were still working on repairing the teleportation system." Adam said, "Tommy had to carry her the rest of the way to base."

"Tommy had to carry you, huh?" Zack asked Kim with that gleam that all of his teammates fear.

Kim quickly took a step backwards, "To…Jason, Zack's giving me that look he gets whenever he's about to do something dangerous."

Kat smirked, she was right, Kim was back with Tommy; she had nearly slipped and called out to Tommy.

"Zack don't do anything stupid," Jason warned, "or you'll find yourself on the wrong side of a barrier on the top of a cliff."

Just then, Rocky, who had went up ahead of the others to figure out which way to go next called out, "I think I see the Command Center!"

The others quickly run ahead to get a glimpse of the remains of their sanctuary. Hayley wasn't that impressed, she couldn't believe that they hiked an hour out, with the threat of rain, and of getting lost, just to see a pile of rubble.

"This is it, we came all this way, risking getting lost in the rain just to see a pile of rubble." She demanded.

The former Power Rangers looked at the outsider as if she had just declared that she had spouted three heads. To them, going back to the command center was like going back to your house after it was destroyed in fire, full of memories.

"Sorry Hayles," Tommy apologized, flashing her one of his smiles that had made him very popular with the girls in high school, "I forgot you aren't one of us. This is important to us. Besides I think you'll enjoy inside of it. Once we get in."

"We're going inside a collapsed building?" Hayley demanded, "Isn't that dangerous?"

"No, not really," Kim replied, "The dangerous part will be all the booby traps. Luckily we know about them all. Unless Alpha Six added any new ones after we left."

"We're going into a collapsed building, in the middle of nowhere, that is full of booby traps." Hayley clarified. "Are you insane?"

"No," Zack said, "We're Rangers; this is our definition of normal."

…

It didn't take Adam and Tommy long to locate a side entrance that wasn't completely blocked off and for the twelve friends to climb into the ruins. Hayley gasped, remains of technology far more advanced than anything she ever saw littered the ground.

"This place is amazing." She gasped, turning around to look at what remained of the viewing globe.

"I think I can get this up and working," Billy announced, as he Trini and Kat opened a panel and peered inside.

"I thought you mentioned something about booby traps?" Hayley pointed out.

"There aren't any in the main chamber or medical bay, but the inner chambers do." Jason explained.

…

Kim carefully picked her way across the room, heading towards the inner chambers, ignoring Hayley's protest that normal human beings don't go someplace that they know is booby trapped.

"Relax," Kim exclaimed, clearing the door of debris, "It's not like we don't know how to avoid the booby traps."

Hayley shook her head as Tommy and Kim disappeared into the hallway. She had been informed that those two were the longest serving male and female rangers yet. Were they so addicted to adrenaline rushes that they purposely put their lives in danger?

As if to prove her point, a support beam gave out, trapping Tommy and Kim in the hallway beyond. Tommy and Kim quickly run back to the pile of rubble that blocked them from the others. "Is everybody okay?" Tommy demanded shouting through the rubble, his leader instincts taking over to make sure everyone was safe before dealing with the current problem.

Jason quickly did a head count, "Yes, we're fine, are you two okay?"

Tommy glanced at Kim, "A little shaken, Jas, but other than that we are okay."

"I don't think it's possible to dig through the debris. You'll have to find another way out." Jason called through the wreckage.

"We can get out in five minutes through the back way, as long as the Security System haven't been activated." Tommy assured the others.

Just then a robotic voice announced, "Security System activated."

"Oops, my bad," Trini announced, taking a step away from the control panel she had been working with.

"Trini, you knew that was the Security System panel. Why in the world would you turn it on?" Billy demanded, although he already knew the answer. Zack worked a lot with special effects at Hollywood, and causing a cave-in would have been easy for him, and Trini "accidentally," turning the Security System on to slow them down. Like it or not the two of them were stuck, together until they could find their way out.

"Yeah," Zack said, "You might be awhile, and there's a storm blowing in, so I think those of us who can, should hit the trail.

"Can't you just turn off the security system?" Hayley demanded.

Trini shook her head, "Not until the system can no longer sense intruders, and then it would turn itself off. Any attempt to turn the system off before that would get trapped in a force field."

Hayley nodded; then turning to the pile of rubble called out, "Don't do anything stupid."

…

Tommy and Kim listened to the fading footsteps of their friends. "So," Kim asked, "which one of the two major flaws of their plan do we point out?"

"Well, we don't know how we were able to morph or how I was able to teleport, so I think flaw number two would be the best, Beautiful."

Kim nodded her head; she had come up with that as well; "Pink Ninjetti Crane Power!" she called out.

"White Ninjetti Falcon Power!" Tommy called out afterwards. A red beam came down, scanning them before turning green.

"Security system deactivated." The robotic voice announced. Tommy and Kim smirked at each other.

"Couldn't deactivate the security system huh?" Tommy asked, trying to imitate Trini, "We might want to do a debriefing on how to deactivate the security system."

Kim giggled, punching her boyfriend lightly on the forearm, "She should be able to remember that, seeing as Mr. Forgetful here remembers how to do it."

"Hey." Tommy exclaimed, chasing after her as she bolted down the hallway.

Kim made the mistake of looking back to see how close Tommy was. She didn't notice the patch of debris on the floor until her foot got tangled in it and she went down with a bang.

Tommy rushed to her side, "Kim, Beautiful, are you okay," he demanded as he helped her up.

"Yeah," Kim said, a little shaky, "I'm fine." With that last statement Kim tried to walk, only to let out a cry of pain and grabbed Tommy for support.

Tommy immediately lowered Kim to the floor, "Where does it hurt?" He asked.

"My ankle," Kim groaned, pointing to her left ankle.

Tommy glanced at the offending ankle; it was already starting to swell up. "It's at least sprained." Tommy admitted. "Climb onto my back, you better not put any weight on it."

Kim complied, climbing onto Tommy's back, "You know Zack and the others are going to tease us about this."  
"We have to give them something to tease us about." Tommy responded before carefully picking his way to the back door.

Kim looked around then pointed, "Look there they are. If we hurry we can catch up with them."

…

Trini and the others hadn't gotten far down the path when they heard Tommy call out to them. She turned around, Tommy was running towards them, Kim laughing as she clung to his back. "Trini you do know that all you had to do is call out your power code to deactivate the security system, right?"

"What's a Power Code?" Hayley asked.

"Our power codes tell us what team, color and power source we served under," Aisha explained, "Trini and I could both use Yellow Mighty Morphin' Saber-Tooth tiger power. However I am the only one who can use 'Yellow Ninjetti Bear Power.'"  
Jason smirked, "Tommy here has the most Power Codes; he had a green, two whites, and two reds."

"Yes but I never really used any besides Ninjetti and Zeo." Tommy insisted.

"Why is Kim on your back?" Zack asked, wagging his eyebrows at them.

"She twisted her ankle, as team leader I couldn't leave her behind." Tommy said straight faced, making it sound as if the only reason he helped her was because it was his job.

"Come on." Billy called out from up ahead, "The winds picking up. We better hurry if we want to get back to the cars before it starts raining."

…

 **A/N: There you go. Happy Halloween! Up next Hayley finds out that the brave power rangers aren't as brave as they seem.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This next chapter is actually what inspired me to write this whole story.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I own this? No I do not.**

 **Hint: Power Rangers aren't as brave as you think.**

…

Previously on 'Of Secrets and Weddings,'

" _Come on." Billy called out from up ahead, "The winds picking up. We better hurry if we want to get back to the cars before it starts raining."_

They were only half way down the trail when it started to get dark. "Tommy," Kim whimpered, "Can we pick up the pace? I don't like the dark."

"Is that why you sleep with that glow-in-the-dark teddy bear?" Hayley asked, causing the others to laugh.

"You can't see if a monster is waiting for you to fall asleep so it can kidnap you when it's dark." Kim snapped from her position on Tommy's back.

"We all have things that we are scared of." Tommy admitted, but they all picked up the pace nonetheless. No one wanted to get caught out in the rain that was coming.

By the time that they were a mile away from their cars it was so dark that they were using flashlights to see the path in front of them. Just then a flash of lightening shot out of the sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder.

"Aaah!" someone screamed.

"Was that Kim?" Hayley asked a hint of a tease in her voice.

Kim shook her head, "No that was Jason, he's slightly afraid of thunder."

"I thought you guys were brave." Hayley snorted as the clouds started to dump buckets of water from the sky.

The former superheroes, which were not as brave as one would think, quickly ran to the cars as swiftly as they could, with Jason whimpering a little each time there was a clap of thunder.

…

By the time they had got to Jason's parents house they were all soaking wet and shivering. They all ran into the house and made themselves some hot chocolate. Soon they were all sitting on the couches in the basement, making fun of a superhero movie that was on T.V.

"Totally unrealistic," Zack said, pointing at the move the superhero had just used, "There wasn't enough power in that hit to defeat the monster."

"How do you know that?" Hayley demanded, she had given up telling the others to be quite some time ago.

"When you fight monsters as long as we have you can tell how much force one needs to defeat it."

Suddenly there was a kaboom and the lights went out. Kim immediately started to scream, "Don't let them take me!"

The door to the stairs creaked opened, "I want my Teddy!" Kim whimpered, as thunder crashed again.

"I want my mommy!" Jason screamed; diving under the coffee table as another flash of lightening illuminated the room.

"Uhh…" Hayley stated as thunder crashed once more, seriously, the power rangers cowering with fear, because of a thunderstorm.

Footsteps could be heard on the stairs now and Mrs. Scott appeared, carrying a green emergency candle. "Is everything okay down here?" she asked, "I heard screaming."

"We're fine Mrs. Scott," Tommy reassured her, turning around to face her, which was a really bad idea, "G…g…g…green." He stuttered before passing completely out from fear.

"Our hero." Zack responded sarcastically as Trini and Billy tried to revive him.

Trini looked at him, "Is that a spider on your shoulder there?" she asked pointing to his shoulder.

"Aaah…" Zack screamed, "get it off, get it off, get it off," as he spun around in circles trying to dislodge the imaginary creature. It wasn't until even Kim, feeling better because of the candlelight, burst out laughing, did he realized that there was no spider.

Mrs. Scott frowned, "What's wrong is Tommy okay?"

"Tommy has a thing for candles, especially green ones." Kim responded.

"Oh, I'll see if I can't find you a flashlight then." She peered at Kim, "Will you be okay without the candle dear, or do you want to come with me?"

"I'll come with you." Kim announced, almost trampling Jason who was still trying to hide under the coffee table, "Jason might need his security blanket."

"Then it's a good thing he hasn't moved it into his new apartment yet," Mrs. Scott commented as she and Kim disappeared upstairs.

The two of them soon appeared, Mrs. Scott carrying a flashlight, and Kim carrying a red baby blanket, which she hands to Jason.

Hayley watched as Jason wrapped himself in the old baby blanket as his mom left, leaving them with the flashlight. Tommy groaned, "Did it burn out?" he asked, still slightly out of it.

"No," Kim assured him, "We blew it out in time."

Jason was now wrapped up in his blanket curled up in his fiancée's lap. He seemed a lot better. "Sorry guys, I always get this way during thunderstorms. They remind me of the time we were fighting Rita Repulsa."

Tommy nodded, drawing in a shaky breath as he regained control over his body, "its fine, Jas, I couldn't even go to my grandmother's eightieth birthday party without freaking out," Tommy shuddered at the memory, "All those candles, it was horrible."

Hayley giggled, "What's up with your fear of candles anyway?"

"Rita Repulsa used a green candle to steal Tommy's Green powers." Billy explained.

"I didn't even realize that I developed a fear of them until that Saturday afterwards, when I went to pick Kim up for our date.

…Angel Grove 1993 Saturday after the Green Candle…

Tommy straightened the suit jacket he had borrowed from his dad, he checked his watch; he was actually on time, something that for him was quite an accomplishment. He rang the doorbell.

Mrs. Hart answered the door with a smile, "You must be Tommy," she greeted him, "Kim's told me all about you. In fact Kim won't stop talking about you."

Tommy slightly blushed as he was let into the living room and told to wait while she went to get Kim. At least he didn't have to deal with an over protective father breathing down his neck, he thought as he looked around the room. It was clean and tidy, with a sense of style that told him that the persons who live here were fun-loving and easy going.

That was when he saw it, an evergreen scented candle cheerfully burning on the mantle. He couldn't stop staring; he was no longer in the Hart's living room. He could hear the fact that he was hyperventilating as he stood in Rita's Dark Dimension, unable to move as the green candle slowly burned down lower, and lower, sapping his powers from him. He couldn't breathe, he was trapped, and there was nothing he could do.

He heard someone calling his name, calling out to him as if under water. Then the candle was gone, as if it had vanished, and he was back in the Hart's living room, shaking and gasping for air, with Kim standing next to him, telling him to take deep breaths.

….

Kim had come downstairs, hair done and wearing a pink party dress. Tommy had his back turned to her so he hadn't noticed that she had entered the room. It wasn't until she didn't get a response when she greeted him did she notice something was wrong. He was gasping for air and trembling while his full focus was on a scented candle her mom had lighted to give the house a warm homey feel for when Tommy arrived.

Kim reacted before she could even figure out what was wrong. She blew out the candle and hid it behind a picture frame of her first gymnastics competition. She turned around to face Tommy again; he had stopped trembling and his breathing was slowly becoming normal. "That's it Tommy, just breathe."

To say Tommy was embarrassed would have been an understatement. Who freaks out over a candle? It didn't help that Kim was trying to comfort him about it.

"Tommy it's fine, the candle caught you by surprise, and the candle incident is still quite recent, I'd be surprised if you hadn't reacted." Kim assured him for the umpteenth time on the way to the restaurant that they planned to have dinner at.

"You're right," Tommy finally agreed, if only so that he could change the subject away from green candles and Rita Repulsa, he was starting to sweat, and being nervous wasn't the reason, "I think it was just because it was green, like the other candle was."

The restaurant was a fancy one with candles at the tables. Tommy felt his heart speed up when he saw the tall, skinny white candle standing in the center of the small table for two that the hostess lead them to. _It's okay as long as it isn't lit and I don't get to close._ Tommy thought to himself. Just then the Hostess lit the candle.

Kim watched Tommy's face steadily go pale at the sight of the candle, then the stark fear on it as the hostess lit it. Being caught by surprised by a green candle wasn't the only reason Tommy had freaked out, he was honest to goodness scared of candles.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" the hostess asked.

"Just waters please," Kim requested, not bothering asking Tommy what he wanted. She knew that like her, he was not that big of a pop drinker, and at the moment he was hardly likely to answer her anyways.

The hostess nodded and started to turn away when Kim called her back, "Can you remove the candle please?"

The hostess was a little puzzled but did as she was asked; glad that a waiter would take care of the young couple who would make such a strange request for the duration of their meal.

After the removal of the candle Tommy was able to relax and Kim and Tommy had an enjoyable first date together.

….The Scott's basement present…

Even Jason was chuckling a little as Tommy and Kim finished recounting the candle adventure they had on their first date. Outside the storm was still dumping buckets of water, but the lightning and thunder had slowed down for the moment.

"Okay, so I can understand the candle thing now, but why does my roommate reduces to a whimpering child every time the power goes out?"

"Imagine going to sleep in your nice, dry, warm bed only to wake up in a dark, slimy cold cell." Kim stated shivering.

"At least that was one of our easier missions." Trini smirked, "Kim did everything."

…Angel Grove 1993, sometime after Green with evil…

Kim was exhausted, not only was she preparing for a big gymnastic competition and keeping her grades up, but she was also busy saving the world from Rita Repulsa. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

She woke up shivering, she was cold and _damp?_ She shot up faster than what many people would think possible, she was in a cold damp cell, which meant that she had been kidnapped, _again_ , by Rita.

"Hey look, she's awake." Squatt stated, "I wonder if she knows any good knock knock jokes." Baboo quickly agreed.

"Yeah," Kim agreed, "I'll teach you one, but you have to agree to tell it to Rita." The two henchmen agreed, "Okay," Kim said, "It goes Knock, knock."

"Oh, who's there?" Squatt asked excitedly.

"Yura." Kim announced.

"Yura, who?" Baboo demanded.

"Yura loser!" Kim replied, before bursting out laughing. Then continue to teach them every single obnoxious joke she could think of, throwing in some well hidden insults that the henchmen didn't pick up on. When Rita and Goldar appeared to check on the prisoner, they got bombarded with insulting jokes.

Kim had managed to grab the keys from Squatt and learn the location of her morpher. As Squatt and Baboo told their jokes, which made Rita and Goldar angrier and angrier, she slipped down the hallway to find her morpher.

She could still her Rita bellowing to the two unfortunate henchmen when she ran straight into something, very solid. She started to struggle when she felt strong arms grabbed her until she notice that what she ran into was also red.

She immediately relaxed, "It took you long enough Jase."

…Scott's basement present…

By now the group of friends was having a hard time breathing due to the fact they were laughing so hard.

"Really, she just asked what took Jason so long." Hayley gasped out. By now the storm was pretty much over with and the friends were goofing around with the flashlight making shadow puppets.

…

 **A/N: There you go; this just makes this my longest story. Nine chapters! Next time they have Zack and Rocky trying to one up each other with planning Jason's bachelor party, while the girls do a spa day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: thank you to all me readers, special thanks to Specialk92 for allowing me to bounce ideas of him/her. You are amazing. As for how many chapters I have left, until I run out of ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

 **Hints (because Sky thinks they are the best thing ever) the girls get in some much needed girl talk.**

…

Chapter ten **(Wow has there really been ten chapters)**

Tommy moaned as he came awake to somebody, or something poking him, "Five more minutes Smitty," He muttered, rolling over to go back to sleep, only to discover that he was sleeping on a carpeted floor.

"Come on Handsome, get up." a voice hissed into his ear, Kim.

Tommy bolted straight up, where was he! And why was Kim with him, had Zack kidnapped them in their sleep and locked them in a closet together like he had teased last night or something.

"Relax; we must have fallen asleep talking last night while waiting for the storm to pass." Kim hissed into his ear, not wanting to wake their friends.

Tommy looked around; sure enough all of the others were sound asleep, sprawled out randomly in a circle around the flashlight, which someone had turned off sometime during the night. All of the others, including Tommy had somehow gained a pillow and blanket sometime during the night.

"Mama Scott struck again." He murmured into her ear, causing her to giggle slightly.

Zack stirred, somebody had giggled, he had heard it; he listened carefully to the low murmuring of voices. Who was up? Next to him he heard someone stir then settle back down again. Another ranger, hearing the same noise and determining that it wasn't abnormal enough to worry about, he figured. He sat up and glanced around, all but Hayley and Billy were stirring, slowly coming awake and trying to figure out where they were.

Zack smiled as he noticed something else, Tommy and Kim whispering together in a corner of the room. He slowly picked his way over to the two, "What's going on over here?" he asked.

Tommy thought fast, Zack was nearly as easily distracted as he was, "Pillow fight," he replied, "Kim was snoring so I hit her with a pillow. We had just called cease fire when you came over."

Kim shot Tommy a dirty look as Zack whined, "You had a pillow fight without me?"

"Grow up Zack," Kim ordered, whacking him with a pillow.

"Pillow Fight!" Zack announced to all the awakening rangers.

Hayley was woken once more from what must be part of the morning routine, a pillow fight. She watched as Billy somersault over her and steals the pillow she had grabbed when they had all just crashed after telling one story after another. He quickly throws it at Kim, who ducks causing him to hit Tommy in the back of the head instead.

"What caused it this time, yesterday it was Kat teasing Kim about always getting kidnapped?" She demanded dodging another pillow, this one thrown by Zack.

"Kim and Tommy woke up early to get some alone time together, only Zack nearly caught them, they started the pillow fight as a cover up. By the time this is over Zack would have forgotten all about catching them alone." Billy said in as soft of voice he could manage and still be heard over the noise.

"Those two better be careful, one of these times Zack's going to catch them. Kat already is getting suspicious."

After the pillow fight and cleaning up the mess that they had created during said fight, the girls decided to have a spa day while Jason and his friends prepare for his bachelor party that night.

…

"They didn't have anything like this in Africa." Aisha said as she leaned back into the spa chair with a sigh.

Trini nodded, "So what's going on with Africa, Kim said you're moving back."

"Yeah, lots of suitors but no one who catches my attention. It is so old school over there. The girls work in the house and the men do the hunting and farming. The only reason they allowed me to work outside the home at all was the fact that I was the only one who knew how to help the animals. Once I got others trained, they expected me to settle down and get married.

"I'm just not ready for that, you know, I want to go to vet school and open my own clinic, and I couldn't do that there."

"What about Rocky?" Trini asked.

"I didn't even realized how much I missed him until I saw him again; we've known each other since we were six."

Just then a spa worker entered, and called out a friendly greeting, she had grown up with Kim and Trini but her parents had moved the family after the first attack. "Hi guys, having a spa day I see."

"Sarah," Trini exclaimed happily, "Yes we are, I'm getting married in four days."

Sarah nodded, she understood, "So who's the lucky guy?" she asked.

"Jason Scott." Trini replied amused by her enthusiasm, while they hadn't been enemies, they hadn't run in the same social circles.

Sarah looked over at Kim, "Isn't that your older brother?" she asked.

Kim laughed, it was such a common question that she hadn't heard in years, "Yes, he is."

"Is your cousin going to be in town for the wedding? You know the super smart one with blonde hair?"

"Billy? Yes he is." Kim replied, suddenly remembering how they knew Sarah in the first place, she had had a huge crush on Billy in junior high.

After Sarah had left Hayley stated, "I knew that Jason was your brother but I didn't know that Billy was your cousin." Hayley paused for a second, "I've been meaning to ask, but I didn't want to come off rude, but if you and Jason are siblings how come you have different last names and are only five months apart?"

Kim laughed, "We got tired of people thinking we were siblings so we started just saying that we were."

"It's actually a really cute story." Trini stated.

…Angel Grove the summer before they started Preschool…

Young three year old Kimberly Ann Hart merrily skipped out of her new house clutching a red Popsicle in her hand. She was about to eat it when she heard a strange noise coming from next door. She quickly crept up to the fence and peered through it. A little boy around her age was kicking a soccer ball around in the neighboring backyard.

Just then the little boy tripped over his shoelaces causing him to fall and skin his knee. "Mommy!" He cried out.

Little Kim fumbled to unlatch the gate between the two yards; at the same time a woman burst through the backdoor of the other house to see what was wrong. Kim walked over to the little boy just in time to hear the woman announce, "It's going to be okay Jason, let me just get the first aid kit."

As she stood up to go back inside, she saw the little girl standing there, uncertain if she was allowed to come in or not, she smiled, "Hello, I'm Mrs. Scott and this is my son Jason, who are you?"

"I'm Kimmy, Mommy, Daddy and Kenny and me just moved in next door." Kim stated proudly, she liked her new house and her new princess room.

Introductions done Mrs. Scott went inside to find the first aid kit. "Here," Kim said, breaking the red Popsicle that was in her hand in half and offered him one of the sticks, "You want one?"

Half an hour later Mrs. Hart came outside to find out where Kim had wondered off to. She had grown alarmed when she noticed that the gate was open but then relaxed when she found her precious daughter playing in the other yard with a little boy her age.

Just then someone appeared next to her, "You must be Kimmy's mother. I'm Janet Scott; your daughter sure seemed to have hit it off with my son Jason quite well. I was worried about him making friends in preschool, but it seems that I was worried about nothing."

The two little kids' friendship grew over the summer as they were constantly over at each other's houses. Mrs. and Mr. Hart both work so Mrs. Scott watched Kim a lot. During this time the Harts started to fight.

Kim was woken up by angry shouting. The little girl couldn't understand what was being said, but she could tell that her parents were mad at each other. There was a shout and the sound of something shattering as it was thrown against the wall. She quickly ran to her older brother Kenny's bedroom.

Kenny was wide awake too, and was in fact on his way to fetch her. He might have only been nine years old, but he knew that his baby sister shouldn't have to see their parents yell at each other. So each time their parents started to fight he would grab his sister and head over to the Scott's.

Mrs. Scott was about to go to bed when she heard pounding on the backdoor. She opened it to find Kenny and Kimmy Hart, both in their night clothes standing there.

"What's going on?" she asked, letting them in, noting that Kimmy was clutching her baby blanket in on hand and a stuff puppy in the other.

"Mom and Dad are fighting again, they woke us up." Kenny explained.

By the time school started, it was a common thing for Mrs. Scott to find the two Hart children on her back porch due to the fact that their parents were fighting.

…

"No, Mommy, come back!" Jason cried out as his mother left the preschool after dropping him and Kim off. Kimmy grabbed him as he ran towards the door.

"She'll come back for us after school, just like she promised," she stated matter of factly, "Remember she promised to take us to the park after preschool." With that she dragged him over to where the easels where set up. "Come on we can paint Mama a surprise for when she comes to pick us up."

Mama was a nickname that Kimmy and Kenny had started to call Mrs. Scott awhile ago, mainly because Mrs. Scott was there for them when their own mother wasn't around. The two best friends both painted pictures of their families.

Kimmy looked around at all the other kids, they were all playing with their friends except for one. A little blonde boy wearing a blue t shirt and overalls was sitting in the reading nook, reading a book.

She skipped over to him, "Hi I'm Kimmy! What's your name?"

The little boy looked up, pushing his glasses up his nose, "Billy."

"Do you want to come play with me and Jason? We're building a castle out of blocks."

Billy glanced at his book, and then at the little boy playing at with the blocks, he was having a hard time keeping the tower from toppling over. He quickly walked over, "No. no, you're doing it all wrong, you have to build a strong foundation or the whole structure will crumble down." He instructed, showing them how to stack them like a pyramid to prevent them from falling down so easily.

"Were you really reading, or were you just looking at the pictures?" Kimmy asked.

"I was really reading," Billy explained proudly, "My mommy taught me how before she got sick and had to go to Heaven." Of course Jason demanded that he show him, he never heard of anyone their age being able to read. Soon Billy was reading Cinderella to his new friends.

The three friends had fun acting out the story with the costumes and Billy taught them how to make kites during arts and craft time. Before they knew it Mrs. Scott and Billy's grandmother were there to pick them up.

Kim ran up to Billy's grandmother, "Hi, I'm Kimmy; you must by Billy's grandma. Mama's taking Jason and Me to the park, would you and Billy like to come too?"

Mrs. Scott hurried over, "I hope Kimmy wasn't being too obnoxious, she can be overzealous sometimes."

"You're daughter is just fine, she was inviting my grandson to your excursion to the playground. If you don't mind, I wish to accept. I have had Billy in every play group I could find, but this is the first time he has ever made friends, and on the first day too."

…Angel Grove Day Spa, present…

"So that's why everyone thinks that you're Jason's little sister," Hayley surmised, "You did practically everything together."

"We eventually got tired of having to correct everybody; even our preschool teacher thought we were twins until Jason's birthday came along." Kim explained, "It was just easier to nod and go along with it then to correct it every single time it came up."

Trini smiled, "We met in Kindergarten, at my birthday party, remember, I was new in town and Bulk and Skull were bullying Kim."

…

"Come on Mommy, come on." Five year old Kim Hart called out, dragging her mother next door to the Scott's.

Mama Scott was waiting for them at the door, a birthday present tucked firmly under her arm, she didn't trust Jason not to forget it, or accidently break it.

Mrs. Hart was slightly out of breath; she had recently gotten divorce and was trying to get use to the single mom thing, though the Scotts' helped a lot, "I've just been called into work; can you take Kim to the birthday party?"

"I was just about to come over and ask if you could take Jason, my sister just called and Mom's in the hospital."

It didn't take long for them to walk down the street to the Cranston's household, and arrange for Mrs. Cranston or Grandma Cranston as she preferred to be called, to take the kids to the birthday party.

…

"Jason, Jason, come quick that Bulk and Skull are at it again." Billy called causing Jason, who was showing some of the other kids from their class some of his karate moves, to turn around and rush after his friend. Sure enough the two class bullies were taunting Kim, calling her a crybaby. The young girl was fighting back tears, but another girl, an Asian American that Jason remembered was the new kid in town and the birthday girl was already telling them off.

Seeing Jason approaching the two friends quickly fled, "Thanks," Kimmy said, swiping her eyes with the sleeve of her pink party dress, "Bulk and Skull are mean to everybody, but Jason, and that's only because their scared of him because he knows Karate."

"I know Kung Fu, my uncle Howard taught me." Little Trini stated.

It was after the birthday party when Grandma Cranston came to pick them up with an announcement that Kim and Jason were going to spend the night. Kim immediately started to jump up and down, "Can Trini sleep over too, please… Jason and Billy always sleep in Billy's room and I have to sleep in the guest room all by myself."

Grandma frowned, here Kim goes again; "I guess it is alright with me, as long as her parents say it's alright."

Just then Mrs. Kwan came over to thank them for coming and Kim piped up, "I'm sleeping over at Grandma's house, can Trini come too. Grandma has a box of old clothes that we can use to play dress up. I usually play by myself though because Billy and Jason would rather play with Billy's remote control cars."

Mrs. Kwan nodded her head, "If it's fine with your Grandmother, its fine with me.

…Present day Angel Grove…

Hayley laughed, "You just want to be everybody's friend don't you?"

Trini shook her head, "No, she wanted nothing to do with Zack, Jason had to befriend him."

…Angel Grove First Grade…

To say that Kim wasn't impressed was an understatement, she didn't know who goofed up, but somebody had to. There were three first grade classes. Trini and Billy both got placed in the advanced class, while Jason had been placed in another class, leaving her without her best friends. Her mom had told her that it would be good for her, that she would make lots of new friends. Then again her mom couldn't possibly know that she would be forced to sit by the loudest most obnoxious kid in the history of kids. Even Bulk and Skull, who were in the other class with Jason, weren't this annoying.

Zachary Taylor had got to be the most annoying boy in the first grade. Kim was certain of it. In fact she even said so to Jason during recess. Jason laughed and went over to where Zack was showing off his dance moves.

"Hey, you pretty good." Jason commented.

"Thanks, I like dancing," Zack announced, "and martial arts. One day I'm going to combine the two and become famous for creating a fight dance."

"Cool, I take Karate."

"That's totally awesome!"

Jason nodded towards his friends, "Do you want to play with us?"

Zack frowned, "I don't know, that girl in the pink dress doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Kim just doesn't know you, trust me she likes everyone, as long as they're nice to her."

…present day…

The friends laughed, as Trini asked, "Did you honestly thought he was more annoying than Bulk and Skull?"

"Yes, he was loud just because he could be, and he kept getting me in trouble because he wouldn't stop talking." Kim huffed, "But once we learned that he had ADHD, and he started on medications, we were able to handle him a little more."

"That's nice," Aisha stated, "I kind of wondered how you all know each other."

"That reminds me," Tanya asked, "How did you meet Rocky?"

Aisha blushed, "Rocky stole my pudding cup."

…

 **A/N: done finish, now we know how the original five met. Next up Boys will be boys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for all the love and support.**

 **Disclaimer I still don't own it.**

 **Hint: What happens when disaster strikes?**

… **.**

Chapter 11:

Rocky, Adam, Tommy, Billy and Zack were 'helping' Jason set up for his Bachelor Party that night. Of course helping was a strong word seeing as all Zack and Rocky were doing was arguing over who could throw the best party.

"Leave this to the Zack-man, and you'll have the best experience ever." Zack insisted.

Jason gave his friend an odd look, "Last time you said that we ended up spending the night in jail."

Tommy snorted, "And the time before that we ended up in the middle of the Independence Day Parade."

"Then it looks like the Rock here is here to party." Rocky announced with a silly grin.

Adam shook his head, looking at the others, "Last time you held a party, you got me grounded for a month."

"I was just a kid back then, I won't do anything stupid."

"That was two months ago."Adam pointed out much to the others amusement.

Just then Mr. Scott entered the room, carrying a box of party stuff, "Do I want to know what I just walked into?"

Tommy looked at Mr. Scott and then at his friends, before saying, "Probably not."

Mr. Scott nodded, placing the box down before leaving the room; he knew when he wasn't wanted.

As soon as he left, Billy asked, "So, Adam, when should I plan my next trip to Earth."

The rest of the boys laughed as Adam blushed, "We've talked about marriage and stuff, but she has her music career and I have my gym to worry about. So I haven't popped the question yet. Maybe I can get the gym established enough to leave it with employees for a while."

The others were distracted by Zack who was yelling at Rocky, "You wouldn't know how to have fun if it reared up and bit you on the nose."

Rocky opened his mouth to respond, but Billy beat him to it, "Do I need to remind you what happened last time you decided to throw a party."

Zack smirked, "You have to admit everyone remembers that day quite well."

"It was on every single news station for a month following it." Tommy pointed out.

…Fourth of July 1994, Angel Grove…

The power rangers were huddled around the bar at the Youth center, "So what are we going to do today?" Kim asked, "The Parade and activities at the park don't start until one and it's only ten, we got three hours to kill."

"Follow me," Zack announced, "I can guarantee that you won't forget this day for a long day."

"What merriments do you have designed?" Billy asked.

"Uhh…" Zack said looking at Trini for a translation, "What did he say?"

"What do you have planned?" Trini asked.

Zack glanced around, making sure that no one was in ear shot, and whispered, "I think we should take our new Thunder Zords out for a test run, figure out how they run and such."

Jason leaned forward, "Don't you think that that would break the rule of not using our powers for personal gain?"

Zack shook his head, laughing slightly, "We're 'training,' getting use to the new controls."

Tommy left the group then, followed closely by Kim, "Tommy what's wrong?"

Tommy shrugged his new girlfriend's hand off his shoulder, "You guys get new Zords and I'm stuck with my old DragonZord and failing powers."

"I wish there was something I can do," Kim said, smiling up at Tommy, "I know you can ride in the Firebird with me! You can control the DragonZord from there."

…

Jason smiled, as he transformed his Zord from warrior form to its red dragon form, laughing as Kim had to pull back to avoid him as he took to the sky. "Watch where you're going Jason, you nearly knocked Tommy and me out of the sky!"

"If you won't so distracted by kissing Tommy, we wouldn't have nearly crashed." Jason responded through their intercoms.

"You leave me out of this!" Tommy snapped from his place behind Kim. Just then a glob of mud flew through the sky and landed on Kim's Firebird.

"Zachary Taylor, you did not just throw mud at my Firebird, did you?"

"Negative, I'm afraid that that gobbet of muck projectile that insulted your Zord came from the Unicorn liberating itself from the sludge from the previous night's cloudburst." Billy stated.

"Trini, translation please," Kim whined.

"Basically he said, 'My bad,' this terrain we're covering is extremely muddy." Trini explained, as she growled when her Zord got stuck again, "You and Jason are lucky, you don't have to drive through the mud, grr…I'm stuck again."

Zack quickly approached Trini's Zord, only to get stuck himself. "Great, just great, I'm stuck too."

"Let's see if I can liberate the two of you." Billy stated, maneuvering the Unicorn Zord back into the mud.

"Should I call DragonZord?" Tommy asked as Billy's Zord got stuck as well. As if in response all three of the ground based Zords spewed up a wall of mud, coating the air based Zords with sludge, as they tried to escape their sticky situation.

"All this mud is going to ruin my outfit, I just know it." Kim moaned as she applied the windshield wipers to wipe off the mud on the windows of the firebird.

"Um… Kim," Tommy began, "You're morphed, and your outfit is stain proof."

It took both Tommy's DragonZord and Jason's red Dragon Thunder Zord to free the other Zords from the mud, and by the time they were all free, all the Zords, even Kim's, were coated with mud.

Jason looked at the disaster that all six Zords were in, "How are we going to cover the fact that we went Joyriding, if our Zords are covered in mud?"

"We wash them off, duh," Zack announced, his eyes sparkling with amusement behind his helmet, "We all have stuff to wash cars with at home right?"

"Informative," Billy stated, "However, none of our driveways a big enough to fit the Zords and even if we could it would raise suspicion on why we are doing it there. We will need to find a public place with plenty of room for the zords."

"How about the Youth Center, the parking lot should be big enough." Tommy suggested, "But I do have one more problem, my powers, I need to conserve what I have for battles."

Zack smirked, "I have an idea."

…

Ernie came out of the Youth Center to see a strange sight, Jason and his friends washing the Zords in the parking lot, they weren't even morphed.

"What's going on here guys?" Ernie asked.

"We took the Power Rangers' Zords joyriding and figured that we better clean them up before they find out." Zack stated, carefully hosing down his lion zord.

"You stole the Rangers' Zords, isn't that dangerous, what if there was an attack?" Ernie asked.

"The probability of there being an attack this morning is highly unlikely, there was an attack yesterday and if Lord Zedd does want to cause trouble today it would be during the festivities." Billy explained.

Ernie nodded, shaking his head, their excuse was very shaky, but with the news reporters covering the set up for the Independence Day Festival at the park, he was certain it would hold, if not, he'll come out and save them. He just needed to come up with a good cover up that the rangers would catch on to.

No sooner had he left then Kim declared, "No way am I helping, I just got my nails done yesterday."

Tommy rolled his eyes, flinging a wet rag over to Kim. Kim squealed and ducked out of the way, avoiding the wet projectile which hit Jason instead. Soon the friends were throwing wet rags around, and somehow managing to clean the Zords while attacking each other.

By the time that the Zords were clean the teens were soaking wet, mainly because Zack had turned the hose on the others. "Whew," Tommy said, sitting down on top of his DragonZord foot. "We better head back to the command center, but we have to hurry if we want to meet up with our families before they realize that we are missing."

Zack smirked, "Leave it to me, I know a short cut." He jumped up, morphing, and climbing into his Lion thunder zord.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this," Tommy muttered to Kim as he climbs into his zord.

Jason smirked, "This better work, Zack, or you'll be cleaning the zords for a month."

It wasn't until they reached the police barricade for the parade did they noticed that they would have to cross the parade route, and would most likely get caught in the Parade.

…Jason's Parent's house, Present Day…

"Needless to say, we never listened to Zack's crazy plans after that one." Tommy concluded.

Billy laughed, "I seem to recall you enjoyed it a little too much."

…Independence Day Parade 1994…

Tommy was standing on top of the DragonZord, playing his flute to cause the DragonZord to dance, although the only dance he was able to do was the robot. Zack had set his Zord to autopilot so he could stand on top of it and toss out candy, revealing the fact that he had planned it that way all along.

Jason, must to the others amusement, produced a stack of autographed photos of the red ranger and started to pass them out, much to the joy of all the kids. Billy, not wanting to be left out, grabbed the first thing he had available, a stack of different owner manuals and instruction books.

"You are not seriously passing out instruction manuals, are you Billy?" Trini demanded as she started passing out Granola bars, which she just happened to have bought in bulk.

"It's what I had on hand." Billy explained.

Kim did a loop-de-loop and flew her zord closer to the others, "Anyone concerned on what Zordon's reaction to this is going to be?"

"What's wrong, Pink, don't you have something to hand out?" Zack asked, only to get nailed in the head with an apple.

"I have apples." Kim replied, bouncing another one in her hand as she fixed Zack with a stare.

"Suddenly I'm glad I have a helmet on." Zack announced.

Tommy laughed as his DragonZord danced down the street. Bulk and Skull tried to get close enough to unmask them, but Kim nailed them both with apples. Trini finally convinced Billy that instruction manuals might not be the best thing to pass out. In which Billy responded, "I guess I could pass out my comic books, but they not nearly as intriguing."

All the other power rangers' face palmed at that statement, and face palmed again when Kim knocked out another news reporter that had gotten too close. "An apple a day keeps everyone away if you throw it hard enough."

…Jason's Parent's House, Present…

"I was so glad that I had my helmet on that day." Jason stated, "She was on automatic, get too close and you got an apple to the head."

Just then Mr. Scott stuck his head in the room, "Should I be concerned about the bombs Rocky and Zack are building in the backyard."

Jason looked over at Tommy, "Tommy's here with us, so I don't think they are planning to blow the house up."

"I blew up one old homestead that was on the verge of falling down anyways, and suddenly I can't be trusted with bombs, jeesh."

Mr. Scott gave Tommy a sideways glance, before slowly backing away, when one of his son's friends say something like that, made him wonder what kind of friends his son had.

The rangers all raced outside to discover Zack and Rocky building Confetti Bombs together. "Trust me," Rocky was telling Zack, "these will get the party going."

"I'm still cleaning my apartment up from the last time Rocky made Confetti bombs." Adam murmured to the others, shuddering slightly at the thought.

"Maybe we should bow out, before those two get us arrested." Billy whispered, nodding to how Zack was talking about his epic stereo, and Rocky was listing food items. If they kept this up they would probably get shut down by the police before the party was over.

"Did Rocky just say Ape," Jason asked, leaning forward towards the two conspiring friends, "I can't have Balbir running all over the place."

Tommy cleared his throat, "Let's find the girls and seek shelter, this is going to be a stormy night."

…

 **A/N: Next what do the rangers do while hiding from Zack and Rocky and their madness.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all your love and support.**

 **Hints: How does a simple game of Truth and Dare leads to kidnapping?**

…

Chapter twelve:

The boys were hiding from Zack and Rocky behind Trini and Jason's bed, talking softly.

"So when should we plan a trip to Aquitar?" Adam asked, Billy who immediately turned bright red.

"Cestria and I have broken up. Honestly, I am planning to try to find a job here. I've been a bit homesick."

Tommy smiled, "I'm sorry about Cestria, but I'm glad that you are coming home. I've been working on this project with Anton Mercer and I could use your opinion."

"He misses being a ranger so much he's building Zords and foot soldiers," a new voice piped up. The boys looked upward to find Kim, Trini and the other girls peering down at them from the bed.

"Hi Trini," Jason said, nervously looking up at his fiancée and little sister.

"What are you doing hiding behind our bed?" Trini asked.

"Waiting for the all clear signal," Jason stated matter of factly.

"And what might that be?" Trini demanded.

"When Zack and Rocky call for us to bail them out of jail." Tommy explained.

"When are the two of you going to put a leash on those two?"

Jason glared at Aisha, "Need I remind you guys that Rocky was higher ranking than I was when I was serving on the team with him."

Tanya frowned, "I thought that the whole team has equal say on any matter."

Trini shook her head, "You let Zack and Rocky free reign at your bachelor party, and now you are hiding in our bedroom?"

"Yep that pretty much covers it."

After convincing the boys that Rocky and Zack wouldn't get them arrested at the apartment, the rangers and Hayley sat down to play a game of truth and dare.

As the ketchup bottle, the only thing they could find to spin spun around and around everyone called out to each other on things they would dare each other to do. Finally it stopped in front of Tommy.

"Truth or Dare?" Hayley asked, grinning like a maniac.

Tommy paused to consider what he should do, "Dare," he finally decided.

Trini gave him that look that you never want a Yellow to give you, "I dare you to go shopping with Kim."

"Yes," Kim pumped her fist in the air, "Somebody to carry my bags."

"Are you trying to kill me off Trini?" Tommy demanded.

Jason stood up and headed to the kitchen, before returning a moment later with a piece of paper, "Since you're going to town anyway, do you mind picking up some items from the grocery store for me?" He asked Tommy with a smirk as he handed him a long grocery list.

…

"You know that this is another one of their 'get Kim and Tommy back together' plots right?" Kim asked as she skipped alongside the shopping cart that Tommy was pushing.

"Okay, yes I am aware of that. Can you stop skipping, people are starting to stare."

Kim slid to a stop, "But I like skipping."

Tommy snorted, why had he chose dare, he should have known better, he had been in a room full of people trying to hook him up with Kim, "I know you do, Beautiful, but it seems odd that a twenty-one year old is acting like some sort of love struck teenager."

Kim tilted her head to one side as she considered what he had said, "You have a point. When are we going to tell your parents that we are back together?"

"When I can convince Mom not to behead you when she sees you," Tommy offered.

"I thought she liked me, the way she treated me the first time we met."

Tommy burst out laughing, "She started planning our wedding right after that."

…Angel Grove End of Return of an Old Friend…

Tommy and his friends watched as their parents tossed food around the youth center laughing at seeing their parents act so immature. Tommy slipped an arm around Kim, pulling her close, "So I guess that we better make this announcement quickly, while I can still lose Jason in the crowd."

Jason gave him a questioning look, "What announcement?"

Tommy took an involuntary step back at the venom in his voice; Kim had told him about how Jason sometimes took being her big brother to the extremes, as of getting two weeks suspension for beating up a boy that was spreading nasty rumors about her, just because she had turned him down. Many a potential boyfriend had been driven off by Jason Lee Scott.

"Tommy and I are dating," Kim explained.

"Like, Dating, dating, as in more than once?" Zack asked, his eyes dancing with excitement.

"Yes," Tommy said slowly, as if he wasn't sure that Zack was keeping up with the conversation, "in fact, I asked Kim to be my girlfriend."

What happened next happened so quickly that you could watch it frame by frame and still not know what happened, for the very next moment Tommy found himself pinned against the wall with Jason glowering up at him, his fist lifting Tommy off the ground. "You break my baby sister's heart and I promise you, your powers will not survive my wrath."

Tommy looked at Jason expectantly, "Is this before or after Zordon traps me in an alternate dimension?"

Jason sat Tommy down, "I wish I can make threats like that."

"Imagine my surprise when it happened."

…Angel Grove after Doomsday…

Tommy was hurrying to the lake, where he was suppose to meet Kim when he was enveloped in a streak of green light and disappeared. When he regain his senses he turned around to face Zordon, "It's good to see you again Zordon. Do you need my help with anything?"

"You can help me by promising that you will take good care of Kim. If I have to I will send you to another dimension."

Tommy stared up at Zordon, "Do you do this to all of the rangers date, or am I special."

"So far you are the only one that is knowingly dating a power ranger, although I did have a long chat with Angela over the phone the other day."

Tommy snorted, "That explains why she was avoiding him at school the other day."

"I don't like seeing the rangers hurt, Tommy, the six of you are the closest thing I have to a family. You can ask Kim, she will tell you that she received a similar lecture."

Tommy was actually taken aback by this statement, "You still consider me a part of your family, even though my powers are gone?"

"Yes Tommy I do. Now I think you better go, you're late for your date."

…Angel Grove End of Return of an Old Friend…

"It's true; he gave me a similar lecture." Kim piped up.

Jason laughed, "If Zordon already gave him the talk then I guess I don't need to," he clasped his hand on Tommy's shoulder, "It's about time the two of you got together."

…

Tommy smiled as he let Kim into his house, "Mom, Dad, there's someone I like you to meet." He called out.

Mr. and Mrs. Oliver came running into the room. Mrs. Oliver took one look at Kim and threw her arms around her, "You must be Kimberly, Tommy told us so much about you. He always struggled with making friends, then you and your friends come along and he's always going out, hanging out with you guys. I've never seen him so happy."

"Mom!" Tommy exclaimed.

Mrs. Oliver took a deep breath, "And now he has a girlfriend. I can't wait for the wedding, pink and green will be the colors, I think."

"Mom!" Tommy called out again.

…Angel Grove Present Day…

"I forgot she said that." Kim said among gasps of laughter as she double checked the grocery list, "Maybe you should just tell her that we decided to get back together because she already has the perfect wedding planned out for us."

…With Rocky and Zack…

"Dude, I can't believe Jason bailed on his own party," Zack said, slapping his hand against the steering wheel.

"I can't believe that Bulk and Skull spiked the drink, again, after junior prom and the explosion in the chemistry lab you'd think they learn not to do that around us. Luckily we passed it off as mixing the wrong chemicals."

Zack laughed, he had heard about Bulk and Skull spiking the drink at the junior prom to liven up the party, and the consequential explosion afterwards. "Just be glad we caught them doing it this time, because we can't really get them in trouble for spiking the drink at an adult party just because somebody doesn't drink."

Rocky pulled out his cell phone and checked his texts, "Jason and Trini dared Tommy and Kim to go grocery shopping together, that gives me an idea."

Zack grinned like a maniac, "What is it?"

"I have Goldar and Rito costumes at my place, and it's getting late, we dress up as Rito and Goldar, kidnap Kim and Tommy and lock them in a closet at my place."

Zack laughed like a man who had just escaped the nut house, "That is perfect, but you do realize that Tommy and Kim will kill us once they find out it was us."

"Nah," Rocky waved a hand in front of him to dismiss the idea, "They'll be too busy kissing to notice."

…

Kim slowly came too, only to discover that she was no longer in the trunk of the car that she had lost consciousness in, but was now in some kind of closet. Her eyes grew round, what were Goldar and Rito planning? The last thing she could remember was being forced into a trunk after Goldar and Rito jumped them while they were loading the groceries up into the back of Tommy's truck.

"Tommy," she hissed, jabbing her foot into his side, "Wake up."

Tommy jumped awake, immediately aware of the situation, "Don't worry Kim, Zordon will send the rest of the team to rescue us soon."

Kim gave Tommy a weird look as she pulled a bobby pin out of her hair, "Zordon's died Tommy, and we aren't rangers anymore, besides I know how to pick locks."

"Since when do you know how to pick locks?"

"Since I've been Kidnapped more times than I can count, and not always by monsters if you get my drift." Kim replied, opening the door, "Strange Goldar and Rito locked us up at Rocky's place."

Tommy stepped out next to her, "How do you know that it's Rocky's place."

"The pizza boxes and empty pudding cups littered across the floor," Kim explained as she took in the litter.

Tommy looked around, before bending down and picking something up off the floor, "A Goldar and Rito costumes, Rocky and Zack kidnapped us," his eyes flashed green; "I'm going to kill them."

Kim smiled mischievously, "Or we make them think that something horrible has happened to us, and we have a long date without worrying about them finding us."

"That is the best idea you ever came up with, quick, relock the door and let's go."

…

 **A/N: Oh dear, Tommy and Kim are now running loose on the city. Next chapter the others find out they are missing. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hint: Scavenger Hunts are fun. When in doubt go to Ernie.**

Of Secrets and Weddings Chapter Thirteen:

Kim carefully closed the door behind her and Tommy, "So where are we going to go? It's getting late and we don't have any way to get anywhere. We'll have to use a taxi."

Tommy glanced at his watch, "Ernie should be closing the Youth Center now, and we both know that he would help us."

Five minutes later the two love birds arrived at the Youth Center where Ernie was closing up. He grinned as he saw the two of them together, "So either Zack and Jason plan to get you together worked, or you've been together all along."

"We've been together all along," Kim replied with an impish grin that Zack would have been proud of.

"And you're pulling everyone's legs." Ernie stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tommy laughed, "Obviously, Zack and Rocky kidnapped us and locked us in Rocky's closet, now we're going to see how long it would take them to figure out where we are."

Ernie smiled before offering them a place to stay for the night.

…

Aisha woke up and immediately bolted straight up, Tommy and Kim still hadn't return by the time everyone had said goodnight and headed home. All of the girls had headed to Trini's family's house for the night as the boys stayed at Jason's apartment. Jason had told them that they would send Kim over as soon as she returned. Only she hadn't arrived at all during the night, and to be honest Zack and Rocky hadn't seemed at all concerned.

Aisha quickly grabbed the nearest cell phone, her friends had given her and Billy a crash course in modern technology, therefore she knew how to unlock the cell and send a quick test to Kimberly. She quickly received a test back. "Rocky and Zack kidnapped us last night, trapped in Rocky's closet."

…

Rocky woke up with a pillow in his face. He rolled over and was about to glare at whoever it was that had woke him up only to gulp when he noticed Aisha glowering at him, "Where are Tommy and Kim?" she demanded, whacking him with the pillow again.

"We've been evaded by angry Yellow Rangers!" Rocky yelped, "Everybody hide!"

Rocky shot up and tried to bolt for it, but Kat was blocking the door, "You aren't getting away with this." She stated as she stared him down.

It was one thing to face angry yellow rangers, but angry Pink Rangers were different, you never ever want to face an angry pink ranger. Everyone knows it could easily be the last thing you do. So Rocky did the best thing he could think of, blame it on Zack, "It was Zack's idea."

Zack, who was still trying to understand that they had been overrun by the girls while sleeping, yelled, "You agreed with it."

The girls round the boys up and forced them to go to Rocky's place and let their captive friends out of the closet.

…

Rocky stared at the closet, it had still been locked, how had they escaped? "I don't get it, where did they go? They were right here when I left and they couldn't escape." Rocky stated sounding confused.

"They could have teleported out," Billy stated, "According to their narrative teleportation is still possible for them."

Aisha rolled her eyes, "Or Kim picked the lock she's done it before."

The rest of the team gave her an odd look which caused her to shrug, "Sometimes Dad locked us out during late night monster attacks so Kim would pick the lock to let us in."

"Or you could have been like the rest of us and just Teleport into your room." Jason suggested.

Aisha shook her head, stealing Rocky's cell phone as she did so, "where was the fun in that?" she demanded as she texted Kim to find out where she was. All she got was a picture of the Youth Center Logo.

…

Kim and Tommy watched as the others pulled up at the youth center. Kim had just sent them a text only five minutes ago showing the logo of the youth center. They quickly hid behind the counter as their friends entered.

"Ernie, have you seen Kim or Tommy here recently?" Trini asked when they couldn't see their friends among the crowd that was at the Youth Center.

Behind the Counter Tommy found a picture of a beach and quickly texted it to Jason, right as Ernie stated, "I saw them briefly last night, but I haven't talked to them, why?"

Jason pulled his phone out of his pocket, "They're at the beach, come on guys."

After they left Tommy and Kim jumped up from behind the counter. Saying good bye to Ernie they headed in the opposite direction as the others, toward the fairgrounds.

…

Kim and Tommy snapped a picture of the ticket booth as they entered the fair. They figured they'll wait until they receive a text from their friends before they send another clue to their whereabouts.

"I remember last time I was here, you won that mirror for me. Lord Zedd turned it into a monster and I was sure that it was gone forever, luckily I found it again." Kim replied as they got in line for the tilt-a-whirl. As they were getting ready to get in they received a text from Jason demanding to know where they were. They quickly sent the picture of the ticket booth and got on the ride.

…

Jason groaned, "Tommy sent me another picture, this time of the fairgrounds ticket booth. He's pulling our legs."

Zack smirked, "Well let's check out the fairgrounds then."

"And seeing as they don't really want to be found just yet, maybe we can ride some of the rides while we are there." Rocky suggested eagerly.

Trini frowned, "Guys, How do we know that they are together. For all we know they could have split up."

Jason nodded, double checking who he was texting, "Tommy's at the fairgrounds," he announced.

"And as far as we know Kim is at the youth center still." Hayley pointed out.

With that the boys headed to the fairgrounds as the girls headed back to Youth Center.

…

Tommy smirked at Kim as she picked out a white stuffed falcon as her prize. It was just like old times, hanging out, hoping to get through a date without interruptions. Just then both their phones went off. Kim glanced at her phone, smiled mischievously, before texting a picture of the white falcon back to them, "This is going to be up with Zordon's April Fool's Day prank."

…Angel Grove April 1st 1993…

 _Beep Beep Beep,_ Kim glanced at her communicator with a groan; of course Rita would decide to cause trouble on April Fool's Day, especially if she managed to interrupt her date with former green ranger Tommy Oliver.

Kim looked at her friend, "I'm sorry Tommy, I have to go; Zordon needs me."

Tommy smiled softly, "I understand, I wish I could help."

Kim hurriedly teleported to the Command Center, to find the others waiting for her, "What's up?" She asked.

"There is a powerful weapon hidden on the other side of the mountains. I fear that Rita and her minions might try to get it. You must fetch it before them."

Zack nodded his head, "Yeah we can do that."

…

They climbed over the last cliff to see a treasure chest standing on a pedestal. "Yeah, totally hidden," Zack commented.

Just then several putties showed up and attacked. As the rangers fought off the putties, Goldar opened the chest, which immediately exploded and covered him with dust. A large banner appeared with "April Fool," on it.

…Carnival modern day…

Tommy laughed, "I remember that, you were so mad that he interrupted our date."

"I was furious," Kim stated, "If it wasn't for the fact that I kind of needed to talk to him to keep the world safe, I might not have talked to him for a long time."

…

Trini stared at the white falcon picture that Kim had sent her, "Where in the world could she be?"

Aisha glanced at Hayley; it was obvious that Tommy and Kim were having a day out on the town, "Maybe she's at the Carnival Arcade, I heard they have ninjetti prizes this week." Aisha suggested.

"Why isn't she just telling us where she is, or arranging to meet us somewhere?" Kat demanded.

Trini shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, honestly I haven't ruled out kidnapping yet. Holding Tommy and Kim hostage while sending us out on a wild goose chase sounds like something Goldar would do."

Hayley frowned, "Who in their right mind would kidnap two season power rangers and then lead a group of rangers on a wild goose chase. Does he have a death wish?"

Trini looked at Hayley, "Goldar isn't the brightest, he tried to turn Kim evil once, and didn't check to make sure the spell took hold before he let her loose. Of course Kim was pretending that it worked, but he should have been suspicious that it worked better than he thought it would."

Kat shook her head, "If you want to see an idiot you should have seen Rito; he and Goldar actually worked for Bulk and Skull for a little while."

…

Jason and the boys looked around the fairgrounds; Tommy was nowhere to be found. They had checked all the rides and had ridden the Ferris wheel twice to see if they could spot him from the top. They met up with the girls at the game booths. But there were still no sign of Tommy and Kim.

That was until they headed to the only ride they hadn't checked out, the Love Boat. As they were going to get in line, Tanya froze and pointed to were people were leaving the ride. There, leaving the ride together, were Tommy and Kim.

Tommy and Kim were laughing and joking around when suddenly they heard, "There they are!" and were suddenly surrounded by their friends.

"See," Zack announced, "I told you guys locking them into a closet would work. They're back together."

Kim smirked, "There is only one problem with your assumption there Zack."

Aisha grinned like a silly school girl, "Those two were together long before you and Jason hatch your little scheme to get them together."

Everyone looked at Aisha in disbelief except Billy, Tommy and Kim. Aisha shrugged, "Kim and I lived together for several months, that girl can't keep a secret from me. And Zack and Jason can't keep a secret to save their lives. I'm surprised that their identities aren't public yet."

Jason turned towards Kim, hands on hips, "You have some explaining to do young lady."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Let's see how off topic we can get.**

Secrets 14:

"When did this happen!" Jason demanded, as soon as they were all inside his apartment.

"We met again with the problem with the drunks." Kim explained.

"How did that lead to you two getting off the Love Boat together?" Jason demanded.

"Man I should have brought some popcorn." Rocky said as he watch the argument between the two almost siblings.

Jason and Kim both stopped yelling at each other to glare at Rocky; who quickly backed away from them, out of hitting range. He knew better than to get in the way when a pink ranger gives him that look.

"I don't know, when did we make it official?" Tommy asked Kim.

"After you stopped me from killing that perp." Kim replied.

"Oh yeah."

…A month earlier….

Kim was not in a good mood, anyone from a mile away could tell that. For Tommy this was an alarming thing. Kim was a stereotypical Pink Ranger, happy-go-lucky and even tempered. It took a lot to anger a pink ranger. And if you anger them, you better watch out.

Tommy saddled up to Hayley, who was a much safer informant than Kim was, "What's up with Kim, she's acting like she wants to tear someone's head off."

"Her ex-boyfriend is giving her a hard time. Won't take no for an answer."

Tommy nodded, it didn't matter what color of ranger you were, no meant no and you should respect it. Either that or receive the wrath of said ranger. He didn't know the guy but he suddenly felt sorry for him. Next time those two paths cross it wouldn't be pretty.

Tommy ran his hand through his hair, should he offer his help, or should he back away slowly and pretend he hadn't been aware that this slight problem could become violent very quickly if this guy did anything stupid.

…

Kim was just entering her apartment when she heard the noise behind her, alerting her to the possibility that someone was following her.

"Don't you look nice today." A voice said next to her ear. Now if the owner of said voice had known what her reaction would be, he might not have done it. Kim quickly started to attack him, hitting each sensor point with deadly accuracy.

The man stumbled backwards as Kim assaulted him over and over again. "Take it easy," he called out, "it's just me."

Kim's eyes flashed red briefly, "Oh, it's just you." she said before continuing her assault.

…

Tommy was out for a jog when he saw Kim laying it on some poor unfortunate soul who had obviously brought the wrath of the original pink ranger down upon himself. He almost felt sorry for the guy, almost, but not quite. After all it wasn't like she was a yellow, who angers easily, and never gives a warning before they blow their tops. No she was a pink and had given the guy more warnings than he deserved.

However he probably should stop her from killing the guy. He took a deep breath; hopefully the power would protect him.

He quickly stepped into the middle of the fight, pushing the two of them apart. Then he looked at Kim, before he shifted into leader mode, "Stand down Pink! That's an order, don't continue. The power is to protect not to harm. Stand Down!" He shouted.

He quickly blocked a few blows, wincing as they landed; they were strong enough to break bones of an ordinary civilian. He kept ordering her to stand down until she blinked, confused.

"Tommy?" she asked in confusion.

"Killing him isn't going to make things better, just stop." Tommy informed her again.

"Sorry," Kim said blinking in confusion, "I kind of lost it there."

Tommy quickly started to steer Kim away, into the building. "You're telling me," he quipped, "I thought you might have been under some sort of evil spell."

…Present Day…

Jason stared at his younger sister and best friend, "Do you always make life altering decisions after a big fight?"

Rocky, however, spoke up, "We're Power Rangers, and we usually start a new friendship with a fight. I still have the scar from when I met Aisha and Adam."

"You still owe me a pudding cup!" Aisha shouted.

"We were in first grade!" Rocky snapped.

…Stone Canyon, first grade…

Young Aisha Campbell opened up her lunch box and pulled out her chocolate pudding cup. Suddenly Rocky DeSantos appeared beside her, "I'll trade my carrot sticks for your pudding cup." He offered.

Aisha looked at him as if he had just grown a second head, "Why would I do that?" she demanded.

Rocky shrugged before walking off, only to stop, turn around, and hurriedly grab the pudding cup while Aisha wasn't looking.

"Hey," Aisha shouted, standing up and putting her hands on her hips, "That's mine! Give it back." she ordered as she launched at the boy.

Rocky quickly sidestepped her, "It's mine now, try to get it."

Aisha screamed before tackling Rocky to the ground, "Give me back my pudding cup!"

Just then Adam arrived, "Stop it! Stop it you two. You're going to get in trouble."

With that he tried to pull an angry Aisha, who even at such a young age had the temperament of a yellow ranger, off a struggling Rocky, only to get hit in the face by a well aimed punch. After that Adam didn't really think, he just acted and threw a punch which brought him right into the middle of the fight.

Ten minutes later the three six year olds were all in the principal's office, who was busy scolding them for getting into a fight.

…

Aisha glared across the table at Rocky; this was probably the worst punishment their teacher could possibly think of, making her sit with Rocky and Adam and do everything with them for a whole week! What would her friends say?

Right now the rest of the class was at recess, but the three of them had been told they had to stay inside.

"I don't see why I got in trouble," Adam stated, "I was trying to stop you two from fighting."

Aisha snorted, "None of this would have happened if Mr. sticky fingers here hadn't stole my pudding cup."

"I was willing to trade!" Rocky insisted.

"Stop it!" Adam barked, "My Sensei says that one can accomplish nothing if one blames someone else."

Aisha's and Rocky's eyes grew round, "you take Karate?" Rocky asked.

Adam nodded, "Yeah at the gym, why?"

"My older cousin takes Karate. He taught me some moves."

"My dad is teaching me." Rocky explained.

…Present Day Angel Grove…

Rocky smiled peacefully, "been best friends since."

"That's nice Rocky, but what does that have to do with Kim and Tommy dating without telling us."

"Nothing really, just that people can meet in odd ways." Rocky explained.

Kat rolled her eyes, "I think we know that. I met the team as Aisha's pet cat."

Tommy nodded, "I tried killing everyone before we became friends."

"None of this explains why Kim and Tommy were hiding their relationship!" Jason screamed out.

"That's nothing," Kim said with a smirk, "Remember when I came to Angel Grove for a visit, I was kidnapped and turned evil and ended up fighting you guys."

"You Guys are off topic. Will somebody answer my question?" Jason demanded.

"Remember when we first met?" Aisha asked Kim with a smile.

"Yeah, you told us that you were there for the ninja competition. You never mentioned that you were competing though."

"Guys! Why were you hiding your relationship from me?! Come on Kim, I'm your big brother!" Jason shouted.

The rest of the rangers totally ignored him, so he took a deep breath, "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY MY BABY SISTER AND BEST FRIEND FELT THE NEED TO HIDE THE FACT THAT THEY ARE DATING FROM ME!" he bellowed.

Everyone stopped and stared at him with amusement in their eyes. Kim spoke up, "Zack was trying to set us up. If he found out we were dating he probably would try to turn your wedding into a double wedding."

"Now there's an idea." Zack stated, with that look on his face that all rangers fear.

…

 **A/N: Oh oh, Now what.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hint: Tommy just can't get his stories straight, Zack just doesn't make sense.**

 **Time period: two days before Wedding**

Secrets 15:

Tommy opened the door to his parents' house before ushering Kim and Hayley into the living room. He closed the door behind them before throwing the dead bolt into the lock position. "This is bad, this is bad; this is candle monster bad!"

Hayley lips twitched, as if she had been about to smile but decided against it when she saw the serious looks on Tommy's and Kim's faces, "It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Yes it can," Kim said, "You don't know Zack the way we do, Hayles. When he gets an idea in his head, you have to wait for him to bore of it before he'll drop it. Why do you think we were hiding our relationship in the first place! Because we knew something like this would happen." Kim looked at Hayley, before grabbing her shoulders, "Quick tell everyone I've been kidnapped by Lord Zedd!"

Tommy's mouth twitched, it was an obvious excuse, but a believable one if one knew the history Kim had with the former villain, "Now Beautiful there is no need to get old Zeddy involved in this situation. We are both adults and seasoned Power Rangers. We should be able to think of a solution to this predicament."

Kim stopped and stare at her boyfriend, "Tommy, you've been spending too much time with Billy."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're starting to sound like him."

"I'm trying to get my doctorate; don't you think I'll need to use bigger words?"

Hayley ducked as Kim launched a pillow at Tommy, and soon the three friends were in the middle of an all out pillow fight.

They were so busy when Tommy's mom got home they didn't notice her, until she started attacking Kim with the broom.

"Out," she growled, "Get out, you stay away from my Tommy." She shouted, hitting her with the broom.

Of course she wasn't expecting Kim to double over laughing as she whacked her with the broomstick.

"Are any of you guys normal?" Hayley asked, as the broom's handle snapped in half. The only injury Kim seemed to have suffered from being hit with a broom handle half a dozen times, was lack of oxygen from laughing so hard.

"You should have seen the one time that there was an arm robbery at the mall we were at, they took her as a hostage. It didn't end well, for the gun's man that is." Tommy said.

Kim looked at him with a confused look, "That wasn't me."

Tommy thought for a second, "shoot you're right, that was Kat. Sorry."

"So what happened?" Kim asked, despite his mother still glaring daggers at her.

Tommy shook his head, "Maybe another time, when my mom doesn't look like she's about to kill you."

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE, AND WHY IS HART IN MY LIVING ROOM!" Mrs. Oliver shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Hiding from Zack who is trying to figure out a way to get Tommy to propose a lot sooner than we would like," Kim stated, peeking out the window as though she expected to find an army of black rangers staking out there. No one was there. She sighed, "I think we lost him, for now."

"Relax, Zack isn't going to attack until he has a plan all figured out." Tommy assured everybody.

"That's Billy, Zack does the no plan just rush in and hope it works." Kim said, rubbing a hand across her forehead, honestly didn't he know the rangers.

Mrs. Oliver cleared her throat, "Would you care to explain why Zack is trying to get Tommy to propose, and why that girl," she points to Kimberly, "Is in my living room."

"Zack was trying to get Kim and Tommy back together, only they've been together for a month now, so now he's trying to turn Jason's and Trini's wedding into a double wedding."

Mrs. Oliver blinked, before pointing to Kim then Tommy, "You and you, together?"

Kim nodded, "Yeah, Tommy helped me out of a sticky situation a while back."

"Yeah I had to convince the police she didn't rob the mall."

Kim took a step back, looking at Tommy wearily, "Tommy, Handsome, are you feeling all right?"

"Never better, why?"

"That wasn't me that was Zack, who was pretending to steal stuff, I should remember, I was the girl having the hysterical fit during the whole conversation."

"Oh yeah." Tommy said slowly.

"Something's wrong with Tommy," Kim hissed into Hayley's ear, "His memory is worst than usual. Of course there are several explanations as to way that is the case."

Hayley glanced to where Tommy was talking to his mother. Well, let's be honest, to where Tommy was getting talked at by his mother. "What do you think is going on?"

"Well, let's see, things that can impact memory, Lack of sleep, anxiety, depression, a high fat-diet, stress, or being sick are common causes of memory loss, oh and some spells sometimes mess with memory as does smoking, prescription drugs and thyroid problems."

Hayley looked at Kim in disbelief, "How do you know all this stuff."

Kim shrugged, "The spells, personal experience, the rest, the health class I took last semester."

"Okay, and we're sure that this isn't Normal Tommy is forgetful, right."

"Positive, he should have remembered that he got distracted cause he was watching me perform on the television that was on in the food court."

Just then Mrs. Oliver walked up and hugged Kim from behind, or should I say, tried to hug Kim from behind. As soon as she even thought that there was someone behind her, she swung back, hitting her in a pressure point, causing her to gasp in pain and take a step back.

"Sorry," Kim said sheepishly, "been kidnapped, or snuck up on, too many times."

"Well, I guess that's understandable, I'm glad you and Tommy got back together, I always knew that the two of you were meant to be."

Tommy and Hayley couldn't help it, they doubled over laughing.

…

Zack was pacing the floor, muttering under his breath some very bizarre plans; at least that was what Jason thought after he heard him mutter something about an elephant stampede and a unicorn. Zack stopped pacing, turning to face Jason suddenly; "Quick do you know where to get a pink elephant wearing a purple tutu that dances the polka."

"Pretty sure that doesn't exist."

"How about a moose-a-roo; you know, part moose and part kangaroo."

"Zack," Jason placed a hand on his friends shoulder, "I'm worried about your sanity."

"How about a bamboo eating gorilla or shrinking potato?"

 **(A/N: This is what happens when you ask your family to name random stuff that doesn't exist because you couldn't decide on what Zack should ask Jason for. I originally asked Sky and Stormy then my mom and younger brother joined in.)**

"Zack, I think you need to take a break from plotting and take a nap. Bulk and Skull make more sense than you are right now."

…

Mrs. Oliver had left, leaving them to try to figure out why Tommy was being so absentminded.

"I'm not being absentminded, at least not more than usual." Tommy insisted.

"Handsome, the Mall incident, it happened after I moved to Florida."

"Oh, so was it Kat?"

Kim face palmed, "It was Rocky, why in the world would a Pink pretend to shop lift."

"Rocky's the one who screamed like a little girl when he saw that spider?" Tommy asked.

"NO! That was Zack." Kim groaned, "Your mom's a nurse right?"

Tommy nodded, "Are you doing that swapping positions for the day thing?"

"That was Rocky when we were in high school," Kim said gently, before calling into the kitchen, "Mrs. Oliver I think something's wrong with Tommy!"

…

 **A/N: This is what happens when the plot runs away from you and makes you chase it. Please review. Special thanks to my family for all the randomness in this story. No Zack, I don't know how to get a unicorn, ask Stormy, she collects them.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hints: the chapter in which it is obvious that Jason needs to work on his communication skills. Tommy really needs to do something for his fear.**

Chapter 16

Jason looked around the banquet hall where they would have the big dinner after the wedding. It looked great, and he was keeping Zack so busy and as far away from Rocky as possible that he didn't think that they had anything to worry about. They had even been able to convince Tommy and Kim to come out of hiding with a promise to keep them away from Zack and Rocky.

"Why are they setting out candles?" Kim asked, coming up behind her older brother.

Jason's head snapped up to look, first at Kim and then at the tables where a worker was strategically placing candles on the long tables. He pursed his lips, why were they setting candles out. He knew he had told his mom not to set out the candles. So why were they setting them out?

He stopped one of the workers, "Why are you setting out candles?" he asked.

"We were told that you wanted a candlelight dinner," the worker explained.

Jason groaned, running a hand down his face, he should have made sure that everyone knew the change of plan, not just his mother. He had slipped up, Tommy wouldn't have missed such a vital piece of information, he really needed to work on his leadership skills, "We changed our mind about the candlelight dinner, can you please remove all the candles at once."

The worker nodded his head and started to do as he asked. He had only put down a few of the candles when the mother of the bride showed up, "Why are you putting the candles away? We asked for a candlelight dinner."

The worker shrugged, what was he suppose to do when he receives two opposite requests, "A Young Man over there told me you had changed your mind." He stated gesturing vaguely over to where Jason was with his friends.

"I don't know anything about it." Mrs. Kwan insisted, before calling out, "Jason can you come here for a moment."

Jason hurried over, "Yes what is it?"

"Do you know why they seem to think that we changed our mind about the candlelight dinner?"

Jason sighed, he had forgotten to tell Trini's mother about the change of plan, and apparently so did Trini, and he had used to be the leader of the power rangers, no wonder Zordon had Tommy take over, "I told them that we changed our minds, and yes Trini agreed with me."

"Why would you not want a candlelight dinner?" she asked just as a high pitch scream was heard through the hall followed by a loud thump.

"That's why" Jason stated simply as he hurried over to where Tommy had fainted from fear. That man could face an army of monsters and not bat an eye but put him in a room full of candles and he freaks out. At least he hadn't torn the place apart trying to get away from the candles, Jason had sawn the home video from Tommy's Grandmother's birthday; it had been greatly entertaining.

…Tommy's Grandma's eightieth birthday party 1994…

Tommy could handle it when they brought in the cake, there would be two candles lit on top, an eight and a zero for eighty, there was no reason for him to panic. That was until the cake came out with eighty candles lit and burning merrily, burning away another ranger's power. He felt his body stiffen as he forced himself to stay still, well aware that he was shaking and sweating quite heavily. Then he saw a green candle among the inferno, it's wax was dripping.

The only thought he had was he needed to get away, so he kicked the cake out of his uncle's hand, causing it to land burning side down on the carpet, which, you should know is slightly flammable. He jumped over a bunch of younger cousins, tipped the couch on it's back and knocked over five of his aunts and uncles, before tearing out the front door as if a pack of monsters was after him. All of this had happened in under five seconds and had all been captured on his one uncle's video camera. It wasn't until they played the video back slowly were they able to see what all happened.

Needless to say, the video won the funniest home video contest, which is how all the other teens found out about it. It was so popular it was shown in Switzerland as well.

…Jason's Wedding prep modern day…

Tommy came too to his name being called multiple times, he kind of moaned a couple of times before forcing his eyes open to see Jason staring down at him, "I told you I didn't want a repeat of my Junior Year Science Fair experience." Tommy muttered.

Jason frowned, "You keep telling me that, but you never told me what happened."

Tommy sat up shakenly, "Bulk and Skull was the booth next to mine and they actually had a project on display, it involved candles," he shuddered, "I woke up in the hospital, they were trying to figure out what was wrong with me."

Jason helped to pull Tommy up from the floor, "Look, I'm saying this because I'm worried about you, you have got to get some professional help."

Tommy nodded as he shook himself to clear his head, "Kim's been trying to talk me into getting help since sophomore year."

With the candles taken care of, Jason looked around to see if there was anything else he needed to take care of. The next problem presented itself to him as someone else arrived with bottles of champagne.

He hurried over to his mother, who was talking to Hayley trying to figure out how she fits into the whole Tommy was dating Kim all along.

"Mom, what's up with the champagne?" he asked.

"It's for the toast, it's tradition."

Jason groaned, running a hand down his face, "Mom, Champagne's alcoholic."

"One small glass of champagne isn't going to hurt you." Mrs. Scott insisted.

"I know, that's not what I'm worried about," Jason muttered.

"Rather or not this place has good fire insurance," he stated, before walking off.

Mrs. Scott looked at Hayley, "Sometimes I think he speaks a different language than me, what does having champagne have to do with fire insurance?"

Hayley shrugged, "I don't know, I'm new to the group."

…

Jason was slumped down outside with his back against the wall, he couldn't believe that he was a day away from getting married and everything was going wrong, he couldn't get out of the toast, no way, at least not without telling his mother that they would end up burning down the whole building. Then again the building that Tommy burned down was rather old and falling down anyways, but this time they will have a whole lot more rangers contributing to the explosion. Everyone would probably think that a bomb went off.

He smiled, he remembers that conversation like it was yesterday even though it happened before he left for Switzerland all those years ago.

…Angel Grove 1994 during the Power Transfer…

Jason was sitting on a rock staring at the command center, he had just transferred his powers over to Rocky and he was having a hard time accepting that this part of his life was over. Sure he would have a good time in Switzerland but there was something special about being a Power Ranger.

"You okay Jas?" a voice asked from behind him.

Jason turned around to find Tommy standing behind him, "Yeah, I guess so, I just thought that I would feel," Jason paused, "I don't know, normal I guess like I did before I became a power ranger, but I don't feel normal yet I don't feel the same as before. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Tommy nodded, "I've been through this no power stage twice now."

Jason nodded, "So why don't I feel normal?"

Tommy smiled, he had asked Zordon the same thing after the whole green power failure, "Because a butterfly can't turn into a caterpillar. Once you are a power ranger the power is there inside you no matter what. Sometimes you won't have enough to morph with, but you still have enough to enhance your abilities. Also avoid alcoholic drinks, that still affects you."

Jason laughed, "How come I have a feeling that you learned that the hard way?"

"It was right before I became the white ranger, I was upset so I found an old abandoned building near my uncle's cabin. I started drinking, and I burned the house to the ground."

Jason laughed, "I'll keep an eye on Zack, the drinking age in Switzerland is sixteen."

…Modern day…

"I told your Mom that we will just do sparkling water," Kim's voice filtered from close by, "it will be cheaper and less hazardous. Less likely that they will need to call in the hazmat suits."

"When have they ever called in hazmat suits?"

"Junior Prom after Bulk and Skull spiked the punch."

…Junior Prom 1995…

Kim and Tommy were having a good time at the prom when suddenly Tommy's communicators went off. Kim groaned, "I knew tonight was going too well, Lord Zedd just had to ruin it for us."

The two slipped into the science lab, which was the closest room to where the power rangers were at. No sooner had all six rangers slipt into the empty room was there a loud explosion and the room burst into flames.

Kim and the others quickly teleported out, they didn't want people to ask questions on how they caused the explosion, she wasn't sure if they could come up with a believable story to cover up the fact that they were the power rangers.

They materialized in the command center, Alpha was ay Yi yi-ing as Zordon apologized, "I am sorry, I would have contacted you earlier to warn you that Bulk and Skull spiked the punch, but it was only brought to my attention now."

"How do we explain the science lab explosion?" Tommy asked.

Billy shrugged, "It is the science lab, they would probably assume that it was some sort of chemical reaction."

"They'll be half right," Rocky stated, "it was a chemical reaction, it just was our chemical reaction."

…Modern day…

Jason collapsed onto his bed that night, the worst was over, tomorrow at this time he would be a married man. He had fixed everything that needed to be fixed and everything was ready for the wedding. Everything was going to be okay.

How wrong he was, unknown to him a peculiar gold monkey and skeleton man watch as a caramel haired woman got ready for bed. They would stop the wedding one way or another.

…

 **A/N: the next chapter will be the wedding, which means… we are at the end of this story. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this story and want to thank you for your support.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I don't usually update the same story so close together but seeing as it is Valentine's day I wanted to post something about a wedding and hey this chapter contains a wedding. Please enjoy this final chapter of Secrets and Weddings.**

 **Hints: 101 reasons to be afraid of Power Rangers.**

…

Chapter 17

It had been a normal night at Tommy's family's house, they had watched a movie and then gone to bed. It wasn't until after she had been asleep for a while did she realize something was wrong.

At first, she had just rolled over at the strange sound, she had assumed it was the wind. Then it became louder and she assumed one of the others were up and about, but then the noise was in the bedroom where she was sleeping with Hayley.

She jumped up, instinctively crouching into a defensive position, "Who's there, I'm warning you, your messing with the wrong girl here."

Just then Rito appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, "I'm shaking you scare me so badly."

Kim straightened out, but did not lower her stance, "Rito, what do you want."

"I'm distracting you," he stated simply.

Kim's eyes grew wide and she was about to ask for clarification when she heard a noise behind her that caused her to whirl around just in time to see Goldar throw some sort of dust in her face, "Not again," she thought as the world went black.

She had came too in an old abandoned building with a force field around it that prevented her from escaping or yelling for help. to say she was mad was an understatement, she was furious and was ready to murder, starting with the two idiots that kidnapped her in the first place. Never get on the bad side of a Pink Ranger.

"You guys must be dense, you do realize that every power ranger so far is coming to the wedding, that forty-three power rangers, do you really want to fight that many rangers at once?"

"Why do you think we kidnapped you?" Rito asked, doing a little dance.

"I don't know." Kim snapped, "To see what happens when you get a ranger mad at you because you can ask the former mayor of Angel Grove that that doesn't turn out well for you."

Goldar burst out laughing, "We kidnapped you so that your friends will call off the wedding to look for you."

"So instead of having your arch enemies sitting down at a wedding, minding their own business, you want forty-three rangers breathing down your neck," Kim leaned backward in a relaxed position, "That totally makes sense."

"While they are busy looking for you we can attack Angel Grove without their interference," Goldar explained.

Kim grinned a grin even Zack would have been afraid of, "How well do you think your plans going to work?"

"I don't understand," Rito stated, "Our plan is foolproof."

"Says the fool who came up with it," Kim muttered under her breath. She then beamed up at her two captors.

Goldar smacked her across the back of the head, "No talking." He growled.

"Yeah, we're in charge here," Rito demanded.

"Too bad we power rangers have a problem with authority," Kim stated with a smirk.

…Angel Grove 1993 soon after Day of the Dumpster…

Kim was shocked when she was greeted at the door of the Scott's house by a scowling Jason, "What's wrong, you look like you are about to kill someone."

"Remember when the Mayor showed up during our last battle?" he asked.

Kim nodded rolling her eyes, "He wanted to know why we were tearing up his city fighting monsters, and why we can't do it somewhere else."

"Yeah, and guess who didn't leave when we told them to," Jason said glumly.

Kim groaned, "What happened?"

"His car got stepped on and he declared us public enemy number one," Jason leaned forward, "He's ordered for our arrest for disturbing the peace, endangering humans, and extreme property damage, both public and private."

Kim's eyes grew round, "What do we do now?"

Jason shrugged, "I don't know tell him that we are just here to fight the monsters."

Kim frowned, "Didn't we tell him that yesterday?"

Jason sighed, "I'm grasping at straws here, Sis. We're in a pickle, if we show up we could get arrested and our identities revealed, if we don't, we might as well hand the Earth to Rita on a silver platter."

…

Jason was pacing back in forth in the command center, trying to think of a plan to deal with a Mayor who wasn't too thrilled to have a bunch of superheroes running around his town.

"We haven't done anything illegal?" Kim asked, looking over at Trini and Billy, "Right? Those charges aren't true."

Billy shook his head, "We do what we do to protect others, sometimes it gets out of control, but we do the best we can to contain it."

Zack snorted, "Why are they doing this to us? It's not like the police can take care of the monsters. Heck, I would like to see them try." Zack's face lit up, "That's it! If we leave Rita will send a monster, it won't take long for them to realize that they are the ones doing all the damage."

Jason shook his head, "But think about it Zack, do we really want to put innocent people endanger just to prove that we are the good guys."

Trini, however, was the one who answered, "We won't be the ones putting everyone in danger, the Mayor is the one who told us we will be arrested for doing our job."

That gave Billy an idea, "Perchance if we enlighten the Mayor of the situation he has put everyone in we could come to a term of concurrence."

Everyone stared blankly at Billy except Trini who explained, "We should tell the mayor that if he doesn't allow us to fight the monsters people will get hurt and he would be held responsible, not a good thing with the elections coming up."

Zack gasped, "Are you saying we threaten the mayor?!"

"No, you are not threatening the mayor, you are just telling him what the consequences of his actions will be," Zordon explained.

…

The mayor was surprised to find the power rangers on his front porch, "you know I can have you arrested," he said.

"And we can disappear faster than you can snap your finger," Zack stated, rolling his eyes, though nobody could see it with his helmet on.

"We just came to talk," Jason stated, placing a hand on Zack's shoulder as a warning not to say anything.

The mayor gave them a suspicious look, "What do you want?"

Kim stepped forward, "We want the same thing you want, to keep the town safe, but you don't have the skill or weapons needed to take down monsters and we do. If you stop us from fighting the monsters, people are going to get hurt."

"Are you threatening me?" the mayor demanded.

Zack shook his head, "No, threatening you would be telling you that next time there's a monster attack we'll lead it to your front door and leave it be."

"You do realize that I can have you removed, all I have to do is call security." The mayor reminded them.

Jason smirked under his helmet, "I'll like to see you try."

…Modern day abandon building…

Kim leaned back against the wall, "See, the mayor had authority over us, but we didn't listen to him, he lost his re-elections too."

"Yeah so, a team of power rangers stood up against one pathetic human, big deal," Goldar growled.

Kim smirked, "Lord Zedd didn't tell you guys about CandleHead, did he?"

Rito frowned, "What happened with CandleHead?"

…The Oliver's House…

All of the former power rangers were worried, the wedding was in a couple of hours and there was no sign of Kim anywhere.

Jason was pacing back in forth, "What if something happened to her?" he demanded.

Tommy was probably the most relaxed of the friends, "Don't worry, this is Kim we're talking about she defeated a monster in five seconds."

All of the other's stared at him.

"The CandleHead monster," Tommy explained.

…Junior Year Science Fair, outside the Youth Center…

"Thanks, Beautiful," Tommy stated as he took a deep breath of fresh air, "I'm fine really, I just couldn't handle the candle from Bulk and Skull's project."

Kim smiled up at her boyfriend, "Don't worry about it, we talked to the judges and they agreed to come back to ours after they finished judging the others."

"What kind of hero am I, I see a candle and I freak," Tommy stated shaking his head.

"You're going to do more than freak when I'm done with you," an icy voice called out.

Tommy turned and noticed the monster, and then blinked. He wasn't sure what he was seeing. The pink ranger was attacking the monster with such a zeal that her hand was a blur. It took about five seconds for the monster to become nothing more than a scorch mark.

"You leave Tommy alone!" she growled before demorphing.

…Oliver's Household…

"I found her!" Billy exclaimed, "There's a building about five blocks from here that is omitting large surges of powers, especially since this building isn't even wired for electricity, it has to be where they are holding Kim prisoner," he stood up from the computer, "I'll grab my anti-force field gadget." He said with a huge smile.

"Should we be concern that he is so happy to use his gadget?" Hayley asked.

"Not as long as you stay out of the blast zone," Tommy stated.

…Abandoned Building…

Kim was growing tired of telling the idiots about why they are so stupid to think they can get away with their plan. She wondered if they had noticed that her former teammates had shown up and Billy, it looked like, was trying to disarm the force field.

Goldar noticed he let out a groan of frustration before he and Rito teleported out, right as Billy blew the force field generator to pieces.

Kim picked her way through the rubble to her friends, "You know you really shouldn't use a bomb on a building with someone inside."

"You were perfectly safe," Billy stated, "I once fell down a cliff without getting so much as a scratch."

…the Wedding…

After rescuing Kim, they had hurriedly gotten ready for the wedding, and now everyone was watching Trini walk down the aisle.

Kim leaned over and asked Tommy, who was next to him, "Should we be worried that Goldar and Rito got away?"

Tommy glanced at the audience, "With this many power rangers in one spot, I don't think we have anything to worry about."

Of course, that was when Rito showed up with a handful of Tengas, "Seeing as plan a didn't work I decided to move onto plan b."

Scattered throughout the audience former rangers started to stand up as the wedding party all crouched into attack positions.

"Okay," Trini muttered, "He really is stupid."

Kim nodded, "Now you know what I've had to put up with this morning."

It didn't take long at all for Rito and his minions to be taken care of, though Bulk did somehow end up in the wedding cake.

AS soon as the fight was over, Jason turned back to the Pastor and said in an even voice, like this happened at all weddings, "You better finish up quick before we have another unannounced visitor."

…Later that night…

Jason and Trini entered their house together, laughing, with their friends in tow.

"Just so you guys know, Kim and I are Eloping," Tommy announced, "We don't want Rito to come to our wedding."

Jason and Trini laughed as they kissed each other as husband and wife.

…

 **A/N: the end. They're married. And Tommy and Kim are eloping. I don't blame them.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day everyone.**


	18. Announcement

**I know technically I'm not suppose to do a chapter that is just a A/N but I wanted to tell you all that I have started writing a sequel Called Of Secrets and Reunions.**


End file.
